


Sprawiasz mi ból (ale myślę, że to lubię)

by klarkson



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol i Baekhyun próbują odłożyć ich (nie tak niewielką) rywalizację na bok, by stworzyć plan w celu zeswatania swoich przyjaciół, Chena i Kyungsoo. Jest jeden problem. Są w tym naprawdę źli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprawiasz mi ból (ale myślę, że to lubię)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Cause Me Pain (But I Think I Like It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937114) by [baeconandeggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs). 



> Jest to tłumaczenie fica autorstwa [winterdynasty](http://winterdynasty.livejournal.com/), który możecie znaleźć w oryginale na jej livejournalu lub klikając w link powyżej. Wszystkie prawa do niego należą do niej. A ja mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam on tak samo jak mnie :)

\- Zniż się, Park – syknął brunet, wplątując palce w kasztanowe włosy wyższego chłopaka i pchając go w dół za ścianą.

Chanyeol przeklął, zdmuchując pasmo włosów z oczu i spojrzał na drugiego chłopaka.

\- Nie mogliby nas stąd zobaczyć nawet gdyby wiedzieli, że tu jesteśmy.

\- Każdy może zobaczyć ciebie i twój głupi uśmieszek z kilku mil. Uspokój się, zanim przez ciebie nas stąd wykopią za podejrzenie planowania kradzieży. - Baekhyun popatrzył na Chanyeola z grymasem. - I jak mogłeś założyć tak jaskrawe i obrzydliwie niemodne ubrania? Jakiej części słowa _potajemnie_ nie rozumiesz?

Chanyeol wywrócił oczami za swoimi wielkimi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi, które naprawdę nie dały nic by pomóc ukryć mu swoją tożsamość. Tak jakby jego przyjaciele nie mogli zauważyć go przez jego długie, pochylone ciało czy jasne, druciane włosy które zakrywały jego duże oczy, będące obecnie zmrużone w rozdrażnieniu, kiedy Baekhyun pchał go w dół, opierając się na czubku jego głowy by podglądać przez duże okno.

Nie był do końca pewien jak został wciągnięty w tą sytuację, wyciągnięty wcześnie tego ranka przez Baekhyuna tylko po to, by tu utknąć, zamiast wciąż być w swoim łóżku.

\- Nie zapisywałem się na tego typu przemoc – wymamrotał Chanyeol, krzywiąc się kiedy Baekhyun ścisnął jego włosy mocniej.

\- Tak, zapisywałeś się; teraz się zamknij i ich obserwuj.

  


Baekhyun nie był dokładnie kimś, kogo Chanyeol nienawidził – moment, skreślić to. Tak, był. Ale nie o to chodziło. Uczucie było odwzajemnione i nie było faktem, który oboje chcieliby ukrywać. Zawody i rywalizacja między ich dwójką były przepełnione przekomarzaniami i niszczeniem pomysłów i pracy drugiej osoby, a nawet zwykła gra w piłkę nożną zmieniała się w prawdziwą wojnę. To nie była aż tak rywalizacja, jak silna nienawiść do egzystencji drugiej osoby. Tak samo to nie przeszłe wydarzenia nie doprowadziły do ich obecnej relacji pełnej dokuczania sobie, oczywistych spojrzeń, sarkastycznych komentarzy z drugiego końca pomieszczenia i obraźliwych obelg od czasu do czasu. To była obustronna ekstremalna nienawiść do siebie która po prostu… się stała.

Więc co opętało małego, hałaśliwego chłopaka że do niego podszedł, Chanyeol nie mógł powiedzieć, ale zdecydowanie żałował swojej okropnej decyzji o dołączeniu do podejrzanego planu odkąd Byun Baekhyun go wymyślił zaledwie jakiś tydzień wcześniej.

  


\- Park! - Głos Baekhyuna przetoczył się przez cichą bibliotekę tego czwartkowego wieczora, natychmiastowo uciszony przez zdecydowane „ciiii” bibliotekarzy i innych zajętych uczniów, kiedy Baekhyun zbliżył się w poślizgu do miejsca Chanyeola.

Chanyeol spojrzał z westchnieniem sponad swojej książki na małego bruneta, który popatrzył gniewnie na innych w bibliotece, po czym zrzucił wszystkie rzeczy Chanyeola ze stołu i usiadł na nim.

\- Mam propozycję.

Chanyeol spojrzał w dół na książki na podłodze i z powrotem do góry na niego.

\- Czytałem to.

\- Więc, jak mówiłem, mam…

\- _Czytałem_ to. W sensie że jestem zajęty.

\- A teraz jesteś zajęty słuchaniem mnie, więc się ucisz.

Chanyeol posłał mu niezbyt rozbawione spojrzenie i przełknął swoją sarkastyczną odpowiedź, stwierdzając, że wysłuchanie co ma do powiedzenia będzie najszybszym sposobem na pozbycie się go, więc zacisnął usta w cienką linię, kiedy podniósł jedną książkę z podłogi i przewertował kartki.

\- Czego chcesz, Byun?

\- Muszę poprosić cię o przysługę.

Chanyeol zamrugał przez sekundę, po czym nieświadomie wydał z siebie niedowierzające pufnięcie, ale palce Baekhyuna trzymały jego kołnierzyk szybciej niż zdołał się obronić, ciągnąc Chanyeola z jego miejsca aż do momentu kiedy ich twarze były dwa cale od siebie.

\- Nie odzywaj się ani słowem.

Chanyeol uniósł obie ręce, wypuszczając podręcznik z palców.

\- Nie odezwałem się; nie odezwałem.

Baekhyun warknął, zacieśniając palce na jego koszuli.

\- Nie byłoby mnie tu, gdyby nie była to prośba od przyjaciela. Nie daj sobie temu zawrócić w głowie, Park. - Wydał z siebie delikatne westchnienie, kiedy puścił materiał i oddalił się od chłopaka, siadając z powrotem na stole. - W każdym razie. Ten twój przyjaciel… Do Kwangsoo?

\- Kyunsoo.

\- Nieważne. Znam kogoś, kto go tak jakby lubi.

Chanyeol uniósł brew.

\- I dlaczego mówisz mi o swojej nieodwzajemnionej miłości do mojego przyjaciela?

Chanyeol ledwo powstrzymał przekleństwo, kiedy Baekhyun zamierzył się na jego głowę jedną z grubszych książek w twardej oprawie.

\- To nie ja, debilu. To mój przyjaciel. Chen.

\- Och, twój _przyjaciel_.

\- Zamknij się, chyba że chcesz mieć swój nos wciśnięty w twoje gardło.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było fizycznie możliwe.

\- Sprawię, że to będzie fizycznie możliwe.

Szczęka Chanyeola się zacisnęła.

\- Uspokój swoje męskie cycki; wiem o Chenie. Kyungsoo też się na niego trochę gapi. Właściwie jest to dość wkurzające – dodał z westchnieniem, przypominając sobie każdy raz, gdy Kyungsoo zatrzymywał się w pół kroku by popatrzyć przez chwilę na wyższego chłopaka o włosach pudla, a potem odtrącał Chanyeola za każdym razem kiedy o to pytał.

Kwitnąca miłość Kyungsoo i Chena zdecydowanie nie była czymś nowym. Chociaż Chanyeol dowiedział się o crushu Kyungsoo dopiero niedawno, zaczęło się to kilka miesięcy wcześniej, kiedy Baekhyun złapał swojego przyjaciela odpływającego myślami w trakcie rozmowy gapiąc się przez stołówkę, bezmyślnie szturchając swoje jedzenie pałeczkami i wzdychając w rozmarzeniu, zbywając to śmiechem, szybkim pokręceniem głowy i delikatnym „to nic”, gdy Baekhyun pytał na kogo się patrzył. Jednakże jego zachowanie wciąż się powtarzało – gapienie się przez okno, nie skupianie się na lekcji w klasie, wypatrywanie konkretnej osoby na trybunach podczas meczu piłki nożnej – Baekhyun szybko stał się bardziej niż nieco zaintrygowany chłopakiem, który pobudził zainteresowanie prostolinijnego Chena, aż nie zauważył, że ten gapił się na stolik Parka Chanyeola ze wszystkich możliwych. _W ogóle dlaczego_. Zajęło mu trochę czasu, by zorientować się, że miłosne spojrzenie Chena z serduszkami w oczach było skierowane wyłącznie na uroczego drobnego chłopaka o kruczoczarnych włosach siedzącego obok Chanyeola, w tym momencie trzymającego jego szyję w uścisku i z uśmiechem Baekhyun momentalnie to zaaprobował, bo ktokolwiek kto nie pomyślałby dwa razy o skrzywdzeniu lub zawstydzeniu giganta o elfich uszach był wart wystarczająco, by nazywać się chłopakiem Chena. Jedynym problemem było właściwie zeswatanie tej dwójki. I to był moment, w którym dołączał Chanyeol.

\- Więc – westchnął Baekhyun, kładąc się na długim bibliotecznym stole – pomimo tego jak nienawidziłbym sytuacji, w której byś posiadał mojego przyjaciela w swoich małych szponach, tu nie chodzi o mnie i o ciebie. Chodzi o Kyungsoo i Chena.

Chanyeol zamruczał poprawiając swoje okulary.

\- Więc prosisz mnie żebym pomógł ci grać swatkę.

\- Myślę, że możesz na to tak spojrzeć.

\- I? Dlaczego powinienem ci pomóc? Co będę z tego miał?

\- Kolejny tydzień życia – odpowiedział Baekhyun siadając i spoglądając w dół swojego nosa na wysokiego chłopaka z wyzywającym spojrzeniem w oczach. - Przyjście zobaczyć się z tobą zajęło wystarczająco dużo czasu z mojego dnia; nie sprawiaj, że będzie to na próżno. Nie wspominając, że nie potrzebujesz z tego żadnych korzyści; czy romantyczne szczęście twojego przyjaciela ci nie wystarcza?

Mały, prowokujący uśmiech pojawił się w kącikach ust Chanyeola.

\- Aww, spójrz na siebie, laleczko. Nawet ktoś taki jak ty może zrobić kilka dobrych rzeczy od czasu do czasu.

Chanyeol nie pozwoliłby tak łatwo na to wyjątkowo bolesne pociągnięcie za ucho od Baekhyuna gdyby wiedział że sprowadzi go tutaj – przykutego w jednym miejscu i kucającego za starą betonową ścianą Super Smoothies, brudzącego sobie ręce kurzem i pomarańczową farbą odchodzącą od tynku, kiedy podglądali przez wielkie okna swoich przyjaciół. Chanyeol wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie, próbując ze wszystkich sił ignorować oczywiste oceniające spojrzenia podejrzliwych przechodniów, kiedy Baekhyun stał na czubkach palców, robiąc miny do okna gdy obserwował jak Chen i Kyungsoo siedzą niezręcznie przy małym stoliku w rogu restauracji.

\- Tch – wymamrotał Baekhyun, poprawiając okulary przeciwsłoneczne na twarzy. - Zamówili osobne smoothie.

\- To jest dopiero ich trzecia udawana „randka”, Baekhyun – powiedział Chanyeol odpychając go i strzepując brud z dłoni. - Czego oczekiwałeś?

\- Że przeżyją wspólnie romantyczny niedzielny poranek pijąc razem smoothie z marakui i patrząc sobie z miłością w oczy, wolno zdając sobie sprawę że są zakochani… Może ich ręce przypadkowo by się o siebie otarły, albo zaśmialiby się nieśmiało i spojrzeli w bok żeby ukryć rumieńce na twarzach… - Baekhyun westchnął błogo, zaskarbiając sobie spojrzenie Chanyeola który zastanawiał się nad uderzeniem go w tył głowy, kolorując jego błyszczące brązowe włosy na szaro kurzem i zdobywaniem diabelskiego spojrzenia w zamian przez te zmrużone, poirytowane oczy.

Odkąd Chanyeol zgodził się mu pomóc, ich plany szły tak gładko, jak przejazd starym motocyklem z kilkoma luźnymi śrubami i pękniętą oponą przez niekończącą się nierówną brudną ścieżkę z luźnych kamieni i potłuczonego szkła w deszczu. Od pierwszej randki – zwykłej przerwy na lunch spędzonej razem przy stole grając w karty, co przemieniło się szybko w zaciekłą rywalizację między Chanyeolem i Baekhyunem, która skończyła się katastrofą – do drugiej – niezręcznego (rzekomo przypadkowego) spotkania w parku, do którego dołączyli również Baekhyun i Chayeol, leżąc w świeżo skoszonej zielonej trawie która drapała ich w twarze kiedy pokazywali w kierunku nieba, kłócąc się o kształty wybranych chmur, podczas gdy Kyungsoo i Chen niezręcznie unikali swoich spojrzeń i siedzieli w ciszy aż nie zaczęło padać – Chanyeol zorientował się, że to nie było ich pole do popisu. To nie Chen i Kyungsoo mieli problemy, ale zważając na to, jak ich czwórka niekoniecznie tworzyła najbardziej idealną grupkę stereotypowych szczęśliwych, kumplujących się najlepszych ziomeczków, napięcie rozciągające się między nimi wszystkimi w powietrzu nie zapewniało najlepszej atmosfery do kształtowania romansu i podtrzymywania ich delikatnej przyjaźni.

Odwrócił się z powrotem do obserwowanej sceny, patrząc jak Chen prawdopodobnie opowiedział kolejny tandetny kawał z którego Kyungsoo bardzo starał się nie śmiać. Między tą dwójką była chemia; po prostu jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli.

\- Spójrz – westchnął Baekhyun. - Są razem tacy idealni. Jestem tak dobry w tym swatkowym biznesie. Gdybyś robił mi zadania domowe przez tydzień, mógłbym prawdopodobnie nawet _tobie_ znaleźć kogoś pasującego do tej twojej zgorzkniałej osobowości.

Chanyeol szturchnął go w ramię, prawie pozbawiając równowagi.

\- Nie chcę żebyś próbował mnie z kimś zeswatać. Ktokolwiek wybrany przez ciebie byłby irytującym bezguściem, jak ty.

Baekhyun odwrócił się do niego z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Ta osoba nie mogłaby być taka jak ja, bo ty i ja nigdy byśmy do siebie nie pasowali, nawet w równoległym wszechświecie. Jestem dla ciebie za dobry, Park.

\- Od kiedy apodyktyczny, denerwujący i niemądry są dobrymi cechami? - spytał Chanyeol wywracając oczami, przez co Baekhyun znów pociągnął go za włosy.

Wpadli w potok obelg, zbyt zajęci kłótnią o rozmiar słonich uszu Chanyeola i irytująco wysoki ton głosu Baekhyuna by zauważyć, że szklane drzwi się otwierają, do momentu kiedy nagle zimne, owocowe płyny wylały się na ich głowy.

\- Co tu robi wasza dwójka? – zapytał Kyungsoo głosem wypranym z jakichkolwiek emocji poza irytacją, strzelając laserami z oczu w dół na duet, trzymając swój kubek do góry nogami nad głową Chanyeola, pozwalając ostatnim kroplom opaść na jego włosy.

Chanyeol potrząsnął głową jak mokry pies i wskazał na Baekhyuna.

\- Jego pomysł – wykaszlał, przebiegając dłonią przez włosy i otrzepał pozostałości smoothie ze swoich palców na Baekhyuna.

\- Jaki pomysł? - zapytał Baekhyun, oblizując kącik ust kiedy rzucił Chanyeolowi spojrzenie, po czym spróbował spojrzeć niewinnie w górę na swojego przyjaciela pomiędzy grudkami różowego smoothie Chena zebranych na jego rzęsach. - To zbieg okoliczności. Hej, Kyungsoo. Nie wiedziałem że też tu dziś przychodzisz.

\- Za cholerę nie wiedziałeś – wymamrotał Chanyeol, próbując wyczyścić swoje okulary ze smoothie.

\- Ty czerwonowłosy nerdzie – wypluł w Baekhyun, z pogardą odwracając się w jego kierunku, zaciskając pięść. Przerwał mu dopiero Chen, przytrzymując go z westchnieniem za kołnierzyk.

\- Nie kłóćcie się w miejscu publicznym. To nie jest eleganckie.

Chanyeol spojrzał na niego, chcąc zrobić uwagę o tym, że i tak nie byli już eleganccy, ciekło z nich smoothie i siedzieli na krawężniku w podartych jeansach i t-shirtach, wyglądając jakby żebrali przed starą knajpką ze smoothie, ale tylko wywrócił oczami i wyciągnął kilka kawałków mango z włosów.

\- Obwiniaj za wszystko Byuna – powiedział Chanyeol z westchnieniem, kiedy Kyungsoo posłał mu rozczarowane spojrzenie. - Jest jedynym powodem dla którego tu jestem.

\- Co, smoothie zatkało ci też uszy? - spytał Baekhyun, ciągnąc Chanyeola ostro za ucho, zaciskając zęby i warcząc. - Powiedziałem, że nic nie zrobiłem, Park.

Chanyeol wykrzywił wargę w pogardzie, odpychając od siebie Baekhyuna z jękiem, już mając powiedzieć mu żeby przestał udawać, skoro zostali tak oczywiście przyłapani, bezwstydnie siedząc i cieknąc gęstymi soothie które schły na gorącym chodniku, ale Kyungsoo przerwał głośnym westchnieniem.

\- Nieważne. Idę do domu. Zobaczymy się w szkole, Chen – powiedział Kyungsoo, machając nonszalancko gdy odchodził.

\- Świetnie sobie radzisz, Baek – powiedział Chen, popychając lekko swojego przyjaciela z rozczarowaniem na twarzy, po czym odszedł w innym kierunku.

\- Cóż, to nie poszło zgodnie z planem – westchnął Chanyeol, przyciskając palce do policzka Baekhyuna. - Dobrze ci idzie, frajerze. Przysięgam że twoje randki stają się coraz gorsze.

\- Skończysz? - Baekhyun powiedział szyderczo, biorąc dodatkowe smoothie ze swojej koszulki i rozsmarowując na twarzy Chanyeola.

Chanyeol rozsmarował własne smoothie na twarzy Baekhyuna z grymasem.

\- Bo wtrącanie się i przerwanie ich randki było idealnym sposobem na rozpoczęcie niedzieli.

\- Powiedziałem _skończ_.

Chanyeol warknął ciche „nieważne” kiedy wstawał i otrzepał spodnie, poprawiając ostatni raz włosy i odszedł bez patrzenia w tył, a za nim dreptał beznadziejny romantyk.

  


\---------------

  


\- Chodź – westchnął Baekhyun, ciągnąc z tyłu za koszulkę Chanyeola, przerywając jego przerwę na lunch i partię gry w karty ściągając go z ławki.

Chanyeol upuścił karty na stół, wiercąc się kiedy próbował odzyskać równowagę.

\- Co do… puść mnie… chodź gdzie?

\- Po naszej ostatniej porażce dwa dni temu musimy zaplanować ich następną randkę.

\- Następną randkę? Dlaczego znowu się w to mieszamy?

\- Bo to oczywiste że są beznadziejnie w sobie zakochani i zbyt tępi żeby sobie to uświadomić, albo samemu zrobić pierwszy krok – powiedział Baekhyun, rzucając ostre spojrzenie Chanyeolowi gdy ten się potknął. - I nie chcę, żeby mój przyjaciel umarł stary i samotny. ...Boże, jesteś idiotą.

Chanyeol wydał z siebie zirytowane warknięcie kiedy wstał i otrzepał spodnie z brudu.

\- Zamknij się. Zaliczyliśmy już trzy strike'i, Baekhyun. Przysięgam, twoje wtrącanie się prawdopodobnie tylko pogarsza ich sytuację.

\- To naprawdę nie jest takie złe.

\- Moje włosy _wciąż_ pachną jak mango.

\- Przynajmniej pachną lepiej niż zwykle. - Chanyeol otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale Baekhyun mu przerwał, zaciskając usta gdy myślał na głos. - Ale nie wiem czy powinienem kontynuować z tobą czy bez ciebie. Tylko mnie spowalniasz.

Chanyeol spojrzał w dół na niego z ciętą ripostą na końcu języka, którą udało mu się powstrzymać.

\- W porządku. Rób to beze mnie.

Baekhyun zamrugał, mrużąc oczy gdy patrzył na Chanyeola, na którego twarzy widniał zbyt zadowolony z siebie wyraz, jakby go wyzywał: „ _Powodzenia w uzyskaniu zgody Kyungsoo samemu na cokolwiek co_ ty _zaplanujesz”_.

Baekhyun westchnął.

\- Zaplanuję randkę. Po prostu… sprowadź na nią Kyungsoo. Nie obchodzi mnie jak.

Uśmiech wpłynął na jego upartą twarz. Uczucie posiadania mocy było dobre.

\- Jedna prośba. Przestańmy się ukrywać albo udawać że to zbieg okoliczności. Spotkajmy się i poróbmy coś jak normalni ludzie, okej?

Baekhyun wyburczał swoją zgodę i po wymienieniu się telefonami żeby wpisać swoje numery (po tym jak obaj z nich najechali telefon drugiego z komentarzami takimi jak „fu, twoje selki sprawiają że tracę wiarę w ludzkość – dlaczego jest ich tyle z tym głupim gestem w kształcie litery V?” i „wynoś się z mojej galerii – ale twoje sprawiają, że chcę wylać sobie wybielacz na oczy”) rozeszli się z kilkoma bylejakimi docinkami, jak „ _Upewnij się że ich następna randka jest dobra”_ i _„Och, zaufaj mi Park. Będzie”._ Chanyeol spojrzał na swój nowy kontakt, krzywiąc się i szybko zmieniając imię Baekhyuna na _„karzeł idiota”,_ bo _„głupi mały denerwujący karzeł idiota Byungłupek”_ było za długie.

Chanyeol westchnął, spoglądając z powrotem w kierunku w którym odszedł Baekhyun, w myślach przeklinając Kyungsoo za zakochanie się w kimś, kto akurat jest przyjacielem najbardziej na świecie irytującego kutasa.

  


\- Więc – zapytał Chen – to jest jakaś podwójna randka czy coś?

Chanyeol omal się nie udusił, wypluwając wodę na stół i ocierając cienki strumyczek płynący z jego ust grzbietem ręki.

\- Nie, Boże, nie; to tylko… przyjacielskie wyjście – odpowiedział, a Baekhyun odwrócił się do niego, posyłając mu ostre spojrzenie które zapewniało, że byli zdecydowanie wszystkim, tylko nie przyjaciółmi.

Chanyeol tylko odwzajemnił to wywróceniem oczami, które potwierdzało że wiedział i również nie planował zmieniać tego w jakikolwiek sposób. Ale zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie łatwiej po prostu udawać, aż ich przyjaciele w końcu zaczną się umawiać i będą mogli wreszcie przejść dalej od okresu „ _Przysięgam że go nie lubię”_ z niecharakterystycznymi dla Kyungsoo długimi spojrzeniami i delikatnym, nieśmiałym zachowaniem przy chłopaku którego lubił, co zaczęło trochę przerażać Chanyeola, jeśli miał być szczery.

Oczywiście, Chanyeol prawdopodobnie nigdy by nie zrozumiał powodów dla których Baekhyun zaciągnął ich wszystkich do muzeum sztuki ze wszystkich miejsc, szczególnie, że wydawał się być tak podekscytowany tą rzekomo _fantastyczną randką którą zaplanował całkiem sam i Chanyeol będzie super zazdrosny że sam nie pomyślał o tym pierwszy_. Żeby tylko. Byli licealistami z umysłami zbyt ciasnymi i zajętymi rzeczami jak dziewczyny (czy chłopcy), sport, gry komputerowe i ich nadchodzące zakończenie szkoły by być dodatkowo zainteresowanymi innymi, mniej znaczącymi rzeczami jak sztuka.

Więc Chanyeol tylko oparł się z zadowoleniem i wymamrotał:

\- Albo może jesteśmy tu żeby zanudzić się na śmierć.

\- Jesteśmy tu żeby mieć frajdę, Chanyeol – powiedział Baekhyun z westchnieniem, robiąc kolejny łyk swojego napoju.

\- Frajdę? Naprawdę myślisz, że będziemy tu mieć frajdę?

\- Ktokolwiek z mózgiem większym niż orzeszek czerpałby przyjemność ze sztuki, ale zgaduję że ty byś o tym nie wiedział, hm? _Pieprzony…_

Baekhyun skrzywił się, kiedy Chanyeol kopnął jego łydkę pod stołem, i rzucił ostre spojrzenie do uśmiechającego się niewinne wyższego chłopaka. Chen szybko przerwał im nerwowym śmiechem.

\- Dlaczego nie wejdziemy z powrotem do środka i… popatrzymy na jakieś eksponaty, okej?

Wszyscy przy stoliku wstali w niemej zgodzie i zapakowali swój lunch żeby wejść do środka. Siedzenie na zewnątrz pod cieniem rzucanym przez zielone drzewa i rozmawianie z Chenem i Kyungsoo (oraz kopanie Baekhyuna) były prawdopodobnie najlepszą częścią tej randki; Chanyeol warknął, wiedząc że resztę spędzą w środku dusznego muzeum sztuki ze starą kobietą z siwymi włosami i malutkimi okularami, wyjaśniającą jak „tekstura i styl obrazów szczytowego okresu renesansu były o wiele milsze dla oka niż martwe natury impresjonistów ze względu na użycie perspektywy i wszyscy po prostu powinni wrócić do dawnych koncepcji w sztuce” podczas gdy kłóciła się z inną osobą która uważała że sztuka współczesna naprawdę posiada _znaczenie_. Ugh. Udusić go.

Chanyeol westchnął, zakładając ręce za głową, wgapiając się w sufit ze znudzonym grymasem kiedy przechodził przez korytarze, okazjonalnie spoglądając na obraz czy dwa z aprobującym mruknięciem, po czym wpadł na plecy Baekhyuna.

\- Patrz gdzie łazisz, Park. Próbuję doceniać sztukę.

Chanyeol uniósł brew z grymasem na twarzy.

\- Naprawdę ci się to podoba.

Byli w środku ledwo piętnaście minut i Chanyeol był pewien, że chodzili jedynie w kółko, bo wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Białe ściany, starsi ludzie pytający o pomoc z przewodnikami audio, studenci akademii sztuk pięknych ze szkicownikami i ludzie zasypiający i zostający w tyle. Jasne. To było życie.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Baekhyun, odwracając się z powrotem do obrazu, kiwając głową. - To jest… ładny obraz.

Chanyeol rzucił mu spojrzenie.

\- Przestań udawać że jesteś taki zainteresowany. To żenujące.

Twarz Baekhyuna zmarszczyła się w irytacji, kiedy zaczął go przedrzeźniać nosowym głosem.

\- Przestań być taki przygnębiający. To denerwujące.

\- Nie brzmię tak – zawołał Chanyeol, a jego głos przypadkiem przetoczył się echem przez małe pomieszczenie.

\- Masz rację – powiedział Baekhyun, zniżając swój głos jak najbardziej mógł, chociaż drżał mu kiedy mówił. - Brzmisz jak 76-letni ahjussi.

Chanyeol pochylił się groźnie w kierunku Baekhyuna, ale jego próba agresji została przerwana przez Kyungsoo, który odwrócił się do nich z niebezpiecznie dużymi oczami.

\- Czy wasza dwójka może przestać zachowywać się jak dzieci zanim rozbiję jeden z tych obrazów na waszych głowach?

Chanyeol wycofał się ze swojej pozycji. Oboje cicho przeprosili Kyungsoo, który wywrócił oczami obracając się z powrotem, mamrocząc:

\- Poślę was do więzienia skutych razem kajdankami, przysięgam.

Ich dwójka się skrzywiła, patrząc na siebie z dezaprobatą i chociaż często o tym żartowali, to Kyungsoo naprawdę był szatanem, bo _wow, to brzmiało jak piekło_. Baekhyun prychnął, przepychając się obok Chanyeola gdy Chen go zawołał.

\- Baekhyun, patrz! Wielka goła baba!

Kyungsoo westchnął, gdy dwójka odbiegła w kierunku marmurowego posągu.

\- Obaj są idiotami.

Chanyeol roześmiał się, otaczając przyjaciela ramieniem.

\- Przynajmniej Chen jest uroczy, co nie?

\- O-o czym ty mówisz? – zająknął się Kyungsoo.

\- Nie kłam. Tak naprawdę uwielbiasz idiotów – zaśmiał się Chanyeol, mierzwiąc włosy swojego przyjaciela.

\- Nie umiem wytrzymać z żadnym z was – odpowiedział Kyungsoo z jękiem. - Ale zdaje mi się, że to wyjaśnia przynajmniej dlaczego się przyjaźnimy. Jesteś królem idiotów.

Chanyeol sapnął głośno, robiąc swoją najsmutniejszą minę szczeniaczka.

\- Nie udawaj, że jesteś jakkolwiek lepszy od nich – zbeształ go Kyungsoo, odpychając od siebie rękę Chanyeola. - Nie jesteś wcale lepszy od Baekhyuna.

Twarz Chanyeola spoważniała.

\- Proszę, nie porównuj mnie do tego denerwującego _czegoś_.

Kyungsoo tylko wywrócił oczami ze śmiechem kiedy odszedł, a Chen odwrócił się od posągu by lojalnie pójść za nim.

Chanyeol westchnął i wsadził ręce do kieszeni. Jego oczy były nieprzytomnie skupione na plecach Baekhyuna kiedy szedł za nim, nie myśląc o niczym szczególnym, aż głos Baekhyuna wyciągnął go z jego znudzonego transu.

\- Wiem, że jestem hipnotyzujący, Park, ale nie gap się na sztukę za długo – powiedział Baekhyun spoglądając przez ramię i położył ręce na biodrach z uśmiechem.

Chanyeol zamknął swoje oczy, jęcząc kiedy przepchnął się obok bruneta.

\- Jaką sztukę? Nie widziałem nic poza kupką śmieci.

Uśmiech Baekhyuna zniknął, zmazując wszystkie ślady niemego „moje biodra są piękne, ale proszę robić zdjęcia bez flesza” i „nie próbuj dotykać czegoś, na co cię nie stać” z jego ust, kiedy zmrużył oczy, patrząc na Chanyeola.

\- Co ty jesteś, ślepy i głupi? Nie potrafisz doceniać sztuki gdy ją widzisz… - narzekał, po czym szybko przebiegł obok i popchnął go, sprawiając się się zachwiał i wpadł na ścianę, przekrzywiając nieco obraz. Baekhyun pobiegł przed nim, śmiejąc się kiedy Chanyeol szybko spojrzał pomiędzy nim i obrazem, po czym pobiegł za nim.

\- Hej, Byun! - krzyknął wściekle Chanyeol, goniąc go gdy przebiegali przez korytarze, ślizgając się między ludźmi i wpadając na ściany i posągi, ignorując wszystkie krzyki by się zatrzymali czy byli ostrożni, i tak wrzeszcząc za głośno by je usłyszeć.

Baekhyun przeskakiwał przez biurka i piedestały, odpychając ludzi z drogi bez uwagi, śmiejąc się głośno gdy wypadł przez szklane drzwi wiodące na zewnątrz muzeum, do ogrodu.

Brunet spojrzał za siebie, by zobaczyć Chanyeola szybko zmniejszającego odstęp między nimi i wydał z siebie wrzask, przeklinając długie, żyrafie nogi Chanyeola kiedy zamknął oczy i przyspieszył, natychmiastowo wpadając na Chena i Kyungsoo, i cała ich czwórka wpadła do wielkiego stawu z karpiami koi, przypadkowo ochlapując jakichś pobliskich obserwatorów.

Baekhyun zakaszlał wynurzając się spod powierzchni i ochlapał Chanyeola gdy ten wyszedł spod wody, po czym ich dwójka skakała już sobie do gardeł; Chanyeol chwycił włosy Baekhyuna i popchnął jego głowę z powrotem pod czystą wodę, aż nie zauważył wściekłego Kyungsoo i puścił Baekhyuna. Kyungsoo prychnął, a Chen przytrzymał go z nerwowym śmiechem.

Baekhyun podniósł swoją głowę sponad stawu i popchnął Chanyeola, chociaż wyższy chłopak tylko odepchnął go lekko z westchnieniem.

\- Myślę że jesteśmy po prostu okropni w tym swataniu – powiedział Chanyeol, odgarniając włosy ze swoich oczu i odganiając kilka ryb. - Randki nigdy i tak nie były twoją mocną stroną.

\- Ciii – przerwał mu Baekhyun i wbił mu łokieć w żebra, pokazując w kierunku Chena i Kyungsoo, gdzie ten pierwszy śmiał się stając i pomógł rumieniącemu się Kyungsoo wstać ze stawu po uspokojeniu się. Chen stał dumnie, pomimo że woda sprawiła, iż jego biała koszulka była przejrzysta i lepiła się do jego ciała, a Kyungsoo odwrócił się od niego, nieśmiało próbując go odepchnąć, kiedy Chen podszedł do niego z ramionami szeroko otwartymi w próbie przytulenia nieśmiałego, młodszego chłopaka, śmiejąc się kiedy Kyungsoo go ochlapał, po czym się poślizgnął i oboje znów wylądowali w stawie, jeden na drugim.

\- Coś mówiłeś? - spytał Baekyun z uśmiechem zadowolenia na tych swoich drobnych ustach które Chanyeol znów ochlapał i wywrócił oczami.

Baekhyun wstał, zdjął ze swoich ubrań kilka liści i nonszalancko zrzucił je na głowę Chanyeola.

\- Po prostu jesteś zazdrosny, bo tak naprawdę jestem w tym dobry.

Baekhyun wydał z siebie zaskoczony pisk, kiedy Chanyeol złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w dół, znów do stawu, z jękiem.

\- Nie bądź zbyt pewny siebie, Byun.

Baekhyun pokazał mu język jak dziecko, kiedy Chanyeol odwrócił się od niego, przyglądając się jak Chen otaczał ramiona Kyungsoo ręcznikiem, który dostał od jakiegoś pracownika i suszył ciemne włosy niższego chłopaka swoim własnym ręcznikiem z dużym uśmiechem na twarzy. Chanyeol się uśmiechnął. Jak słodko – zaraz przez nich dostanie próchnicy. Powinien ich częściej wpychać do stawów.

Ich dwójka została wyciągnięta z transu podziwiania prawie-pary, krzywiąc się kiedy korpulentna kobieta nakrzyczała na nich za bieganie po muzeum i kazała szybko sobie iść.

Baekhyun syknął, uderzając Chanyeola w ramię.

\- Wpakowałeś nas w kłopoty.

\- Wpakowanie nas w kłopoty było chyba najfajniejszą częścią tej w cholerę nudnej „randki”. Powinieneś mi dziękować – odpowiedział z zadowoleniem Chanyeol, ale Baekhyun tylko wywrócił oczami i wstał. Jego szyderczy uśmieszek zmienił się w półuśmiech gdy zachichotał delikatnie, wziął ręcznik od pobliskiego pracownika i zmierzwił sobie nim włosy, po czym wsadził ręce do tylnych kieszeni spodni i zostawił Chanyeola z tyłu.

  


\---------------

  


„ _Kryptonim: Projekt Chensoo”_

Te słowa były napisane na górze pomiętego kawałka papieru, którym Chanyeol dostał w twarz w środku ziewnięcia kiedy wychodził ze szkoły.

\- Co to? - spytał Chanyeol po wzięciu kartki do rąk, grożąc brunetowi, że mu nią odda.

\- Nasz plan bitwy.

Prawie pusty kawałek papieru okazał się być listą rzeczy, która Chen i Kyungsoo musieli zrobić zanim projekt Chensoo będzie mógł zostać oznaczony jako zakończony, która sięgała od trzymania się za ręce, przytulania od tyłu, skradania szybkiego pocałunku gdy nikt nie patrzy i dzielenia się głęboko romantyczną chwilą. Baekhyun niecierpliwie wyjaśnił, że będą musieli dodawać więcej pomysłów kiedy uda im się je wymyślić, jak również być na bieżąco z ich randkami, czy były udane czy nie.

Tak długo jak Chanyeol nie będzie musiał być świadkiem ich wszystkich, będzie w porządku.

Chanyeol wydawał się być coraz bardziej zniechęcony myślą o ich kwitnącym romansie, ale wolny acz stabilny progres między Chenem i Kyungsoo tylko dolewał oliwy do zapału Baekhyuna by zobaczyć ich razem jako parę, bo _„byliby tacy uroczy, nie możemy teraz przestać!”_

Chanyeol nie był pewien, kiedy zaczął widzieć jego determinację by zeswatać tą dwójkę jako bardziej zabawną i przyjemną niż denerwującą jak wcześniej, ale widok bruneta uśmiechającego się raz na jakiś czas też nie był zły. Czuł ulgę, nie kłócąc się każdej sekundy dnia, i chociaż to było niezręczne, stało się łatwiejsze do zniesienia im więcej czasu mijało, aż niezręczność między nimi się zmniejszyła i została zapomniana. Baekhyun bardzo niechętnie gryzł się w język, żeby powstrzymać obelgi i przestawał patrzyć gniewnie za każdym razem, kiedy wyższy chłopak do niego podchodził, a Chanyeol powoli przestał bać się spotykania się z nim trochę częściej podczas lunchu czy po szkole, rano czy podczas okienka by razem zaplanować kilka następnych randek, które zaskakująco nie szły im tak okropnie źle jak kilka pierwszych.

Kwartet wyszedł do kina i dobrze się bawił na randce która poszła jak po maśle, pomijając kłótnię Chanyeola i Baekhyuna o to, co zobaczyć, która skończyła się na filmie który zasugerował Kyungsoo, oraz bitwę popcornową do której Baekhyun i Chanyeol wciągnęli Chena i Kyungsoo, która zakończyła się wykopaniem ich z kina, ale nie mogli się powstrzymać i śmiali się z tego po drodze do domu.

Często spotykali się po szkole żeby pograć w coś i szybko zaczęli spędzać przerwy na lunch przy tym samym żółtym stole piknikowym pod wielkim dębem, i z czasem ich niezręczna atmosfera zaczęła znikać, gdy Baekhyun wprowadzał ich w nastrój, zapełniając powietrze śmiechem, czy śmiano się z nim czy z niego.

Gdy czas powoli mijał, relacja Chena i Kyungsoo stopniowo zmieniała się tak dobrze, że byli już na tyle swobodni w swoim towarzystwie, by spotykać się sam na sam, bez Chanyeola i Baekhyuna zmuszających ich do bycia razem albo zostawania z nimi by usunąć niezręczność z atmosfery.

Chanyeol łapał ich razem dość często i obserwował przez okno, jak siedzieli razem na ławce w ogrodzie za szkołą, uzupełniając notatki w zeszytach. Ze swojego miejsca Chanyeol zauważał wszystko, od Chena spoglądającego na młodszego chłopaka w każdym możliwym momencie i Kyungsoo z wahaniem pochylającego się ku Chenowi, aż nie oddalał się w ostatnim momencie, zmieniając niewygodnie pozycję gdy Chen się śmiał. W końcu pozwolił swojej głowie na opadnięcie na jego ramię, podpatrując jak Chen pisał coś na swoich kartkach. Kyungsoo usiadł szybko, jego oczy rozświetliły się gdy powiedzieli coś w unisono, kończąc uroczym przybiciem sobie piątki, przez które oboje się roześmiali i wrócili do swoich notatek.

Wrócili do swojej zwykłej rozmowy, jak stwierdził Chanyeol, aż Chen nie przesunął swoich palców po ławce i położył na dłoni Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo odciągnął rękę i oddalił się od niego, a Chen się roześmiał i sięgnął by potrzeć delikatnie jego uszy, pochylając się by wyszeptać coś co sprawiło, że stały się jasnoczerwone.

Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Chanyeola. Nigdy nie widział nikogo kto by sprawił, że jego przyjaciel przeszedł od bladości do czerwieni pomidora tak szybko. Kyungsoo wstał i Chen zaśmiał się, gdy też wstał, idąc za niższym chłopakiem który próbował go odepchnąć, ale złapał go i owinął ramiona wokół niego, przytulając go od tyłu i opierając się brodą o jego ramię.

Chanyeol się uśmiechnął, patrząc jak wolno kiwali się w tej pozycji z boku na bok, przypominając sobie jak nieswojo się czuli i bali się nawet oddychać tym samym powietrzem jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu. Przeszli od chowania się za półkami z książkami w bibliotece i niezręcznych spojrzeń przez stołówkę do rumienienia się, gdy ich dłonie ledwo się zetknęły i przytulania się od tyłu w żartach.

Jeśli to nie był progres, z którego należy być dumnym, to Chanyeol nie wiedział co to było.

Z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji Chanyeol odchylił się w tył na swoim krześle myśląc o Baekhyunie, natychmiastowo zastanawiając się czy to by się zdarzyło gdyby byli sami, czy wtrącanie się Baekhyuna faktycznie to spowodowało. Tak czy inaczej, plan Baekhyuna działał tak czy owak i chociaż przyznawał to z niechęcią, robił coś dobrego z tym całym mieszaniem się, jeśli sprawiło, że ta dwójka jest tak szczęśliwa. Zachichotał, myśląc o tym, jak ten zbytnio podekscytowany romantyk by zareagował na newsy i wyciągnął telefon, by pogratulować temu idiocie.

_Do karzeł idiota:  
„Dobra robota, Byun. Wygląda na to że twój plan choć raz działa :)”_

Chanyeol się zatrzymał. Jego palec zawisł nad przyciskiem wysyłania kiedy przeczytał wiadomość jeszcze kilka razy.

Czy właśnie przyznał że _Baekhyun_ zrobił coś dobrego?

Zadrżał i szybko wymazał wiadomość.

_Do karzeł idiota:  
„Wygląda na to, że projekt chensoo zbliża się do swoich końcowych etapów.”_

_Od karzeł idiota:  
„A to znaczy…?”_

_Do karzeł idiota:  
„Że jesteś idiotą tylko przez większość czasu i że wreszcie nie będę się musiał z tobą więcej użerać.”_

Chanyeol wsadził telefon do kieszeni, posyłając ostatnie pełne podziwu spojrzenie dwójce, kiedy Kyungsoo odepchnął Chena i wrócił do swojego miejsca na ławce, po czym Chanyeol wrócił do swojej pracy.

  


\---------------

  


\- Co robisz w moim domu?

Baekhyun zamruczał delikatnie, leżąc na plecach na łóżku Chanyeola, gapiąc się na sufit kiedy wyliczał pomysły na palcach.

\- Mogą iść na paintball. A może laser tag?

\- Nie zaprosiłem cię tutaj.

\- Możemy wysłać ich nawet na romantyczny rejs łódką. Albo nie… Chen ma chorobę morską i nie chcemy się z tym męczyć.

\- Baekhyun….

\- Co? - spytał, spoglądając na niego z niewielkim uśmiechem. - Twoja mama zrobiła mi ciasteczka. Nie możesz mnie wykopać.

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc zrobiła je dla mnie, a ty sobie wziąłeś jedno – odpowiedział ze zmrużonymi oczami, ale brunet zignorował go i wrócił do wygłaszania swoich pomysłów na randki.

\- Hm… Randka w bibliotece ze wspólnym uczeniem się.

\- Chcesz zorganizować im randkę w szkole.

Baekhyun usiadł.

\- Tylko ich na nią poślemy. Będzie zwyczajna.

Chanyeol oparł się wygodniej na krześle i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Zbyt nudna. Pomyśl o czymś lepszym, bo wszystkie twoje dotychczasowe pomysły były do bani.

\- Czy kilka dni temu nie powiedziałeś, że już nie jestem idiotą…

\- Zasugerowałem, że jesteś nim wciąż przez większość czasu. - Chanyeol spojrzał w górę na sufit, mając wspomnieć że może powinni już przestać się mieszać i pozwolić im samym zdać sobie sprawę z chemii między nimi, bo ich obecność teraz wydawała się być niczym więcej niż największym cockblockiem.

Baekhyun zmrużył oczy patrząc na wyższego chłopaka, po czym pochylił się, biorąc ciastko z jego palców i ugryzł je z pogardliwym grymasem.

\- Cóż, nie widzę żebyś ty miał jakieś pomysły, Panie Geniuszu.

Chanyeol spojrzał na niego gniewnie i wyrwał mu ciastko z powrotem.

\- Weź ich na kolację czy coś. Wyślij ich do eleganckiej restauracji.

Baekhyun oblizał palce i z powrotem się położył, wywracając oczami.

\- Byłoby im tak niezręcznie we dwójkę w takim miejscu.

\- Pójdziemy z nimi. Tylko na początek, a potem udamy że coś nam wyskoczyło i pójdziemy sobie.

Oczy Baekhyuna się rozświetliły.

\- Zamówimy masę drogiego jedzenia, zjemy, pójdziemy, a oni będą musieli zapłacić?

\- _Zanim_ zamówimy jakiekolwiek jedzenie – podkreślił Chanyeol z grymasem.

\- Mogą zacieśnić więzi wspólnie nienawidząc nas za to, że kazaliśmy im płacić.

\- Wolałbym nie sprawić, że ich randka skończy się tak, że Kyungsoo udusi nas na śmierć.

Baekhyun zadrżał.

\- Masz rację. - Wgapił się w podłogę, jakby rozmyślając nad swoimi myślami, po czym znów spojrzał na Chanyeola z tym łobuzerskim uśmiechem na ustach. - Ale co jeśli nas nie złapią?

Ta rozmowa zakończyła się mocnym pstryczkiem w czoło Baekhyuna i zaprowadziła ich dwójkę do siedzenia naprzeciwko Chena i Kyungsoo w zimnym boksie w restauracji gdzieś na obrzeżach miasta, z oczami Chanyeola patrzącymi raz na ręce złożone na kolanach, raz na Baekhyuna poprawiającego swoją muszkę obok niego.

Chanyeol nie mógł się powstrzymać przed patrzeniem, kiedy mały uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach z satysfakcji, że _jakoś_ udało mu się przekonać Baekhyuna do założenia muszki, chociaż wiedział że on nienawidził takich głupich rzeczy, i chociaż wiedział, że ta myśl była zła, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zauważeniem, że Baekhyun potrafił wyglądać całkiem nieźle gdy się starał i może Chanyeol powinien częściej wciskać go w garnitury.

Bawił się nerwowo kciukami, czując się zbyt przytłoczony ogólną atmosferą restauracji, która sprawiła, że nawet bał się czegokolwiek dotykać, na wypadek gdyby się popsuło. Chociaż restauracja w rzeczy samej była elegancka, nie trzeba było obrabowywać banku, ale atmosfera sprawiła, że czuł iż wszystko, nawet sztućce na czerwonych złożonych serwetkach były droższe od niego. Nawet Baekhyun wydawał się być tak porcelanowy i idealny w świetle luksusowych żyrandoli wiszących nad stolikami, że też mógłby się potłuc, gdyby Chanyeol gapił się za długo na sposób, w jaki światło błyszczało na jego skórze, a mimo to \gapił się dłużej, próbując odróżnić tego nieskazitelnego, diamentowego Baekhyuna którego chwilowo tak widział od małego idioty którym cały czas był, kopiącego jego nogi jak dziecko kiedy szczęśliwie przewracał kartki menu z deserami, wskazując na same serniki.

\- Wiesz, to jest świetne i w ogóle, ale nie musimy tego robić – wymamrotał Kyungsoo, poprawiając krawat kiedy atmosfera zrobiła się zbyt gęsta i napięta.

\- Tak, wyjście gdzieś albo nawet zostanie w domu żeby porobić coś fajnego byłoby tak samo w porządku – dodał Chen.

\- Chanyeol nie zna znaczenia zabawy – powiedział Baekhyun, gryząc swój widelec ze znudzonym wywróceniem oczami. Jego usta wygięły się w uśmiechu kiedy spojrzał w kierunku Chanyeola. - Jest nudny jak cegła.

\- Yah, Byun Baek – powiedział Chanyeol, sięgając do szyi Baekhyuna i łaskocząc bruneta, aż się nie poddał. - Nie jestem tym, który kazał nam iść do _muzeum sztuki_ – skończył, chociaż jego głos zgubił się za głośnym śmiechem Baekhyuna.

\- Stop, stop – wydusił z siebie ledwo Baekhyun, piszcząc gdy odepchnął od siebie wyższego chłopaka. Pozostałości śmiechu wciąż barwiły ich głosy, gdy ich dłonie walczyły ze sobą o dominację. Chen i Kyungsoo obserwowali ich szeroko otwartymi oczami, bo Chanyeol i Baekhyun naprawdę się śmiali? _Razem?_ I nie z siebie nawzajem? Niech ktoś zrobi zdjęcie tego pięknego, przelotnego momentu, proszę.

\- Przepraszam – przeszkodził im delikatny głos, wyciągając ich ze śmiechu gdy spojrzeli w górę na niską starszą kobietę stojącą przy brzegu ich stołu. - Wybaczcie że przeszkadzam – powiedziała uśmiechając się do nich – ale wasza dwójka jest najbardziej uroczą parą jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam.

I to było dziwne, pomyślał Chanyeol, szczególnie że przy tym stoliku siedziało czterech chłopaków, żaden z nich nie był jeszcze w związku, i mimo że Kyungsoo i Chen stworzyli całkiem miłą dla oka parę, kobieta nie patrzyła nawet w ich kierunku, _i wtedy to zaskoczyło._

Baekhyun i Chanyeol spojrzeli na siebie, po czym Chanyeol wydał z siebie niedowierzające:

\- My?

\- Och, my… my nie jesteśmy parą – wyjąkał Baekhyun z zażenowanym śmiechem. - Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

Przyjaciółmi. Przyjaciółmi?

Chanyeol skupił się na Baekhyunie, jego twarz wykrzywiła się w tym zdezorientowanym, wielkookim spojrzeniu gdy zastanawiał się kiedy awansował od jego największego wroga, lub raczej od „kogoś kogo Baekhyun nienawidzi z niesamowitą, płonącą pasją” do _przyjaciela_. To były newsy. Ostatnim razem kiedy sprawdzał, zdecydowanie nie byli przyjaciółmi.

Starsza pani uśmiechnęła się gdy wskazała głową w kierunku Chanyeola, powstrzymując cichy śmiech.

\- Nie wygląda na to że _on_ tak myśli.

Chanyeol mógł poczuć, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy kiedy wszyscy przy stole się do niego odwrócili. Czy to naprawdę tak wyglądało? Ludzie myślą że naprawdę lubi Baekhyuna? _Tego Byun Baekhyuna_? O mało co się nie zakrztusił.

\- P-proszę nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków – powiedział Chanyeol, wstając szybko i przypadkowo pociągając obrus, ściągając go ze stołu i kierując wszystkie napoje w swoim kierunku, posyłając je prosto na siebie i Baekhyuna. W zaskoczeniu Baekhyun wstał, gdy Chanyeol sięgnął by go złapać, próbując uratować go od katastrofy, ale pośliznął się na pogniecionej tkaninie i płynem pod swoimi butami i oboje upadli na ziemię. Chanyeol popychając Baekhyuna przygwoździł go do podłogi.

Chanyeol odskoczył do tyłu, uderzając głową o blat stołu z głośnym przekleństwem, a Baekhyun leżał na podłodze, w oszołomieniu patrząc w górę na Chanyeola szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Och, w takim razie mi wybaczcie – powiedziała kobieta, unosząc dłoń w białej rękawiczce do ust, nieudolnie próbując zatrzymać śmiech gdy obchodziła dwóch chłopców. - Zostawię was więc na waszej randce.

Chanyeol obserwował jak odchodziła z mężem, który odwrócił się do niej.

\- Skąd to możesz wiedzieć? - Chanyeol usłyszał jak mężczyzna zadaje pytanie gdy odchodzili z miejsca wypadku.

\- Widziałeś jak na siebie patrzyli? Wszyscy uroczy chłopcy to geje, kochanie.

\- Park! Park Chanyeol, złaź! - krzyczał Baekhyun by zwrócić na siebie uwagę i Chanyeol odciągnął swoją rękę od ciała Baekhyuna, a dłonie Kyungsoo znalazły się pod jego pachami by pomóc mu wstać, wciąż oszołomionemu gdy mamrotał „Nie wiem, co się stało”. Ciągłe przeprosiny, które wypadały z jego ust w nieładzie, brzmiały desperacko jak _„proszę, nie myślcie źle, przysięgam że wciąż jesteśmy najlepszymi naj_ _większymi_ _wrogami”_.

Baekhyun ze złością wytarł napoje ze swoich ubrań po tym, jak udało mu się wstać, mamrocząc coś co brzmiało w przybliżeniu jak _„niekompetentny gówniarz”_ gdy gapił się na Chanyeola.

\- Chyba powinniśmy iść – zasugerował Chen, patrząc tam i z powrotem między ludźmi spoglądającymi od swoich stołów i niecierpliwymi kelnerami, którzy wszyscy gapili się w ich kierunku. - Narobiliśmy tu już wystarczająco bałaganu.

Kyungsoo zmarszczył brwi, poklepując Chanyeola po potylicy.

\- To twoja wina, Park.

Chanyeol skrzywił się, gdy Chen odciągnął Kyungsoo, śmiejąc się i zapewniając, że to i tak było zabawne i przynajmniej nikomu nic się nie stało. Chanyeol spojrzał na Baekhyuna raz, po czym odwrócił się z westchnieniem, raczej przepełniony radością z powodu pomysłu opuszczenia restauracji, wiedząc że i tak byłoby zbyt niezręcznie, ukrywając twarz i próbując uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego z Baekhyunem przez resztę wieczoru.

Kwartet bezzwłocznie wrócił do domu Chena by pooglądać filmy i pograć w gry, zjeść chipsy i popcorn kiedy Baekhyun i Chanyeol siedzieli po przeciwnych stronach kanapy, po zmienieniu mokrych ubrań na luźniejsze ubrania Chena (które wciąż były za małe na Chanyeola), tuląc kolana do klatek piersiowych, próbując powstrzymać się przed rzucaniem sobie nieswoich, napiętych spojrzeń.

  


\---------------

_Od idiota #1:  
„Zrujnowałeś mój jedyny garnitur.”_

_Od idiota #1:  
„Idioto.”_

\---------------

  


Dopiero po około tygodniu Baekhyun i Chanyeol potrafili przeprowadzić normalną rozmowę bez potykania się o słowa czy wspominania niezręcznego incydentu na randce w restauracji.

Chanyeol jęknął. Co było z nim nie tak? Zwykle śmiałby się drwiąco z tego, jak niedorzeczne to było, albo śmiał się z nich przynajmniej za ich uproszczone odpowiedzi na sytuację i opowiedziałby co najmniej jeden kawał o tym, jak byłby najlepszym udawanym chłopakiem, jakiego Byun Baekhyun mógłby kiedykolwiek mieć.

Zamiast tego Chanyeol przychodził późno do szkoły i wracał wcześnie, mając nadzieję że uniknie wpadnięcia na niego na korytarzu albo zobaczenia się z nim podczas lunchu czy w bibliotece. Niezręcznie kończyli rozmowy wywiązujące się kiedykolwiek poczuli, że powinni „zachowywać się naturalnie”, cokolwiek _to_ znaczyło, a Chen i Kyungsoo zaczęli się unikać żeby pomóc ich dwójce w powstrzymaniu spotykania się i wchodzenia w środek kolejnej niekomfortowej sytuacji. Ten cykl trwał przez kilka dni, aż Baekhyun w końcu nazbierał odwagi by napisać do niego, pytając czy był gotowy przestać być dzieckiem i spotkać się, żeby zaplanować więcej randek, bo przez nich Chen i Kyungsoo się oddalali. Ich rozmowy kończyły się zaniepokojonymi zdaniami jak _czy jesteś pewien że wciąż chcesz to robić – oczywiście – nawet po ostatniej katastrofie – po prostu o tym nie wspominaj_.

Pierwszy raz, gdy się znów spotkali, był gdy poszli na lody do swojego zwykłego miejsca. Chanyeol przypadkowo szturchnął ramię Baekhyuna, a jego rożek spadł mu na spodnie. Gapili się na lody spływające w dół jego uda, zostawiając po drodze ciemną, mokrą linię, aż cały rożek nie spadł z jego spodni i rozpadł się na ziemi.

Chanyeol zaśmiał się nerwowo, próbując uniknąć niezręczności.

\- Może życie próbuje nam powiedzieć, żebyśmy przestali. Za każdym razem jak próbujemy pomóc w randkach Chensoo, zawsze kończymy mokrzy i lepcy. - Przerwał i popatrzył na Baekhyuna, który posłał mu nierozbawione spojrzenie, po czym Chanyeol jąkał się, próbując wyjaśnić. - W sensie… Nie że…

\- Zapomnijmy, że to powiedziałeś.

\- Ale nie miałem na myśli…

\- Po prostu się zamknij, Chanyeol.

\- Okej.

Jednakże powoli zaczęli się do siebie znów przekonywać, gdy spotkania zmieniały się z napiętych śmiechów, wymuszonych poklepywań po plecach i krótkich, zwięzłych sms-ów do długich, pełnych zabawy i rozmów dni , oraz szczerego śmiechu z zupełnie niczego. Wrócili do zjawiania się bez zapowiedzi i zasypiania na łóżku Chanyeola i bitew na rozsmarowywanie masła orzechowego wzajemnie na twarzach. Rozsiadywania się na zewnątrz szkoły i planowania między zajęciami. Licznych przerw na pracę domową i spotkaniach na lody.

_\- Masz._

_\- Chciałem…_

_\- ...truskawkowe. Wiem._

To było już dla nich normalne by spotykać się tak po szkole, jeść lody i gapić się przez okno lodziarni, kiedy wymyślali kolejne randki, drażniąc się ze sobą i potajemnie zastanawiając, kiedy sami znajdą miłość.

Chanyeol przyzwyczaił się do tych rzeczy. Przyzwyczaił się do czekania na Baekhyuna, by pojawił się za trybunami albo przy szafkach ze spóźnieniem i zirytowanym grymasem, bo Chen go zatrzymał szpiegując Kyungsoo.

Do przytakiwania bezmyślnie na każdy nowy pomysł na randkę który zaproponował Baekhyun i nieprzytomnie podając mu swoje przekąski, kiedykolwiek je miał, bo wiedział, że Baekhyun i tak by w końcu poprosił.

Do gapienia się na Baekhyuna tak często, że mógłby teraz prawdopodobnie narysować jego twarz z pamięci.

Do siedzenia przed drzwiami jego sypialni by posłuchać, jak Baekhyun bezmyślnie śpiewał w pustym pokoju, bo wiedział, że przestanie i to wyśmieje jak on już wejdzie.

Do patrzenia z klasy, marszczenia nosa w obrzydzeniu kiedy Baekhyun robi śmieszne miny w kierunku Chena i Kyungsoo. Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach gdy brunet zaklaskał swoimi drobnymi dłońmi i okręcił się w kółko z wielkim uśmiechem, po czym potknął się o własne stopy i upadł na ziemię.

(Chanyeol jedynie prychnął gdy odwrócił się od tej sceny, próbując ukryć uśmiech rozciągający się na jego ustach. _Idiota_.)

Do Baekhyuna bazgrzącego „chensoo” w swoich notatkach razem z serduszkami wokół i szturchającego ramię Chanyeola, żeby mu to pokazać.

\- Shippuję ich. Mocno ich shippuję.

Chanyeol tylko się śmiał i oddawał szturchnięcie.

Do bycia zbyt zajętym, tracenia poczucia czasu i rzeczywistości by zorientować się, że byli zawieszeni gdzieś w słodkiej próżni między momentami „co by było gdyby”, możliwościami, fantazjami i niekoniecznie chęcią ucieczki stamtąd.

  


\---------------

  


\- Aaa – zaśpiewał Chen, otwierając usta w kierunku Kyungsoo. Wielkooki chłopak spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi, biorąc trochę swojego jedzenia i wsadzając je w usta Chena. Chen zachichotał i uśmiechnął się do Kyungsoo, mrucząc z zachwytem i pokazując mu oba kciuki do góry.

Baekhyun postukał nogę Chanyeola trampkiem, kierując jego uwagę na nich. _Dzielenie się jedzeniem. Zaliczone._

\- Spójrz na nich dwóch, są słodziutcy i uroczy. Czy ja widzę jak kwitnie tu nowy romans?

\- Nie – odpowiedział Kyungsoo, wycierając sos z dolnej wargi Chena. - Chciał spróbować, więc dałem mu trochę.

\- Karmiąc go jak kochanka, co nie? - spytał Baekhyun, ukrywając chichot dłonią, ku nieprzychylności Kyungsoo.

\- Wypróbowywał ostatnio dużo nowych przepisów – powiedział Chanyeol, delikatnie szturchając ramię Baekhyuna. - Zwykle muszę go błagać by cokolwiek spróbował, a tutaj proszę, po prostu karmi Chena jakby był jego żoną.

\- Och, doprawdy? Co to jest, pośredni pocałunek? - powiedział Baekhyun robiąc dzióbek w ich kierunku, a Chen rzucił im pogardliwe spojrzenie.

\- Przestań.

\- Dlaczego? Wasza dwójka powinna się pocałować – pocałunek pepero! - powiedział żartobliwie Baehyun, śmiejąc się gdy kiwał się w przód i tył na ławce, potrząsając pudełkiem pepero przed twarzą Chena.

\- W życiu tego nie zrobimy – zarechotał Chen z głośnym zażenowanym śmiechem, wyrywając pudełko z dłoni swojego przyjaciela z delikatnym rumieńcem, po czym Baekhyun wstał, pochylając się do niego przez stół. Ich dwójka żartobliwie biła się po rękach z głośnymi docinkami takimi jak _„Bylibyście uroczy!”_ i _„To nie ty o tym decydujesz!”_

\- Zróbmy z tego grę – powiedział Kyungsoo, odwracając się od Baekhyuna i Chena by spojrzeć na Chanyeola. - Zobaczymy, komu wyjdzie krótszy kawałek. Ja i Chen kontra ty i Baekhyun.

Chanyeol zamrugał. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy spoglądał pomiędzy Kyungsoo i Baekhyunem.

\- Ja i… Ale… Ale ja go nienawidzę.

\- Nie, czekaj – przerwał Chen, łapiąc ręce Baekhyuna by skupić jego uwagę na Kyungsoo. - Myślę że to brzmi jak świetny pomysł. Nie zrobimy tego, póki wasza dwójka tego nie zrobi.

Chanyeol spojrzał z powrotem na Baekhyuna, oczekując, że naskoczy na nich agresywnie albo przynajmniej zacznie rzucać jedzenie w ich kierunku wykrzykując przekleństwa, ale mniejszy chłopak usiadł ponownie, gapiąc się na nich po czym wziął i otworzył kolejne pudełko pepero leżące na stole.

\- Baek – zawołał Chanyeol, ciągnąc bruneta za rękaw. - Nie przejmuj się nimi, daj spokój.

\- Dobra – powiedział Baehyun, wyciągając paluszka i wkładając go czekoladową stroną do ust, po czym odwrócił się do Chanyeola. - Zrobimy to.

Chanyeol spojrzał na niego w dół gdy wybuchł śmiechem, czekając aż Baekhyun zrobi to samo i obwini ich za to, jak niedorzeczny był ten pomysł, ale Baekhyun nie zareagował, tylko patrzył na niego kiedy śmiech Chanyeola powoli zmienił się w nerwowy chichot kiedy odepchnął się nieco od Baekhyuna.

\- Wow, nie możesz być poważny.

Baekhyun tylko przysunął się cicho do przodu, trzymając paluszka między zębami i posyłając Chanyeolowi wyczekujące spojrzenie wielkich oczu, które krzyczało _„to dla Chena i Soo; zamknij się i przestań narzekać”_.

Chanyeol spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. Ledwo zdążyli dodać pocałunek pepero do listy kilka dni temu, ale było ciężko zbuntować się przeciw temu spojrzeniu w oczach Baekhyuna, mówiącemu że musieli to zrobić, bo jeśli tego nie zrobią teraz, taka szansa nie pojawi się już tak łatwo. Chanyeol wydał z siebie głośne westchnienie gdy się poddał, po prostu dlatego, że narzekaniom nie byłoby końca gdyby przepuścił tą szansę. Uniósł z wahaniem głowę bruneta by zagryźć drugi koniec paluszka pepero, a Baekhyun przysunął się do przodu, kładąc ręce za blisko jego ud, kiedy zbliżył się do Chanyeola, by zniwelować ich różnicę wzrostu.

\- Aww – zagruchał Chen. - Wyglądacie tak naturalnie.

\- Zamknij się – syknął Baekhyun przez paluszek pepero, po czym skupił swoje oczy na oczach Chanyeola, a wyższy chłopak odwrócił wzrok.

\- Przegrywacie jeśli się złamie – dodał Chen, ukrywając uśmiech za dłonią, i wyglądało jakby Baekhyun używał całej swojej samokontroli którą składował w swoim niedużym jestestwie by nie wstać i nie zmazać tego wyrazu zadowolenia z jego twarzy.

Baekhyun zamknął oczy, gdy Kyungsoo dał im sygnał do startu.

  


Początek był w porządku. Cóż, tak w porządku jak mógł być, kiedy Chanyeol był zbyt zatracony w swoich myślach, wewnętrznie jęcząc z obrzydzenia, bo naprawdę robił coś takiego z Byunem Baekhyunem ze wszystkich ludzi.

Ale kiedy spojrzał w dół na bruneta, nie mógł się powstrzymać od zauważenia, że Baekhyun wyglądał całkiem przyzwoicie i spokojnie kiedy jego oczy i usta były zamknięte.

Możliwe że powinien cieszyć się z tych kilku sekund, bo Baekhyun prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie już tak milczący.

Wtedy wszystko potoczyło się szybko jak kula śnieżna. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej gdy przybliżał się do bruneta i Chanyeol zatrzymał się, nie będąc całkiem pewien dlaczego coraz trudniej mu się oddychało gdy zbliżali się do siebie.

_To gra, Chanyeol, to tylko gra._

Próbował wyrównać swój oddech, lekko przekrzywiając głowę gdy ich usta się zbliżyły, i chociaż chciał zamknąć oczy i udawać że może robił to z supermodelką albo przynajmniej kimkolwiek innym niż Byun Baekhyun, nie mógł oderwać wzroku od bladej twarzy niższego chłopaka.

Byli za blisko. Wystarczająco blisko by usłyszał jego ciche oddechy, gdy brał paluszek pepero dalej w swoje usta. Wystarczająco blisko by wyczuć jego szampon. Wystarczająco blisko by zamrozić Chanyeola w miejscu gdy gapił się na niego, nagle naprawdę zagubiony.

I nie mógł nic poradzić na to że skupił się na delikatnym łuku długich rzęs Baekhyuna.

I jak miękko wyglądały jego różowe wargi zaciśnięte wokół cienkiego paluszka w jego ustach, i jakie byłyby na jego wargach…

I może gdyby wytrzymali wystarczająco długo mógłby się o tym dowiedzieć…

I dalej się zbliżał… wolno… bardzo wolno…

I Chanyeol nie mógł usłyszeć własnych myśli przez odgłos bicia jego serca w swoich uszach.

  


I…

Paluszek pepero się złamał.

  


\---------------

_\- Chanyeol, złamałeś go!_

_\- I tak jesteś za niski żebyśmy to dobrze zrobili._

_\- To nie moja wina; po prostu ty jesteś za wysoki._

_\- Nieważne, po prostu… odsuń się już._

\---------------

  


_Od Baekhyun:  
„Hej, wciąż się dziś spotykamy?”_

_Od Baekhyun:  
„No dalej, musimy ustawić Chensoo na bardziej romantyczne spotkania. Ostatnio się obijaliśmy.”_

_Od Baekhyun:  
„Serio, Park, nie żartuję. Gdzie jesteś?”_

_-2 nieodebrane połączenia-_

_Od Baekhyun:  
„Idioto, odbierz telefon”_

_-4 nieodebrane połączenia-_

_Od Baekhyun:  
„Chanyeol?”_

  


\---------------

  


\- Chen i ja idziemy w tą sobotę na łyżwy.

\- To fajnie.

\- Tak? Powinieneś iść z nami.

Chanyeol zagłębił się w materac, pozwalając stresowi się w nim rozproszyć gdy wypuścił głęboki oddech. Wydawało się, że to jest to, czego od początku chcieli – pozwolić w końcu ich dwójce wychodzić samej i przeżywać ich własne randki bez niego i Baekhyuna siedzących między nimi, ale może chciałby zobaczyć trochę jak para się razem zachowuje, zanim pozwoli im rozpostrzeć skrzydła i lecieć. Westchnął. Chen i Kyungsoo byli jak jego dzieci. Dzieci, które on i Baekhyun razem wychowali i im matkowali – _czekaj, co…_

_-_ Pomyślę o tym – wymamrotał szybko Chanyeol.

\- Baekhyun też idzie.

_Albo nie_. Chanyeol jęknął, wciskając swoją twarz mocniej w poduszkę.

\- Ach… a może nie.

Z upływem czasu imię Baekhyuna zaczęło pozostawiać wstrętny posmak w ustach Chanyeola ilekroć ktoś je wspomniał, a wymawianie go samemu było jak obowiązek. Nie myślał naprawdę że uciekanie i ukrywanie się przed brunetem we wszystkich możliwych momentach było najlepszym rozwiązaniem tego problemu, ale kiedy tak się czuł, jaki inny wybór mu pozostawał?

Kyungsoo usiadł na brzegu jego łóżka, przebiegając ręką wzdłuż pleców Chanyeola, gdy ten zwinął się w kłębek, naciągając koce bardziej na siebie.

\- Co, dalej się go boisz?

Chanyeol zamknął oczy i jęknął. Bać się go, nie. Unikać aż nie wymyśli, co to za nagła alergiczna reakcja na niego, tak.

\- Nie boję się go.

Kyungsoo cicho zamruczał.

\- Dużo się wokół niego kręciłeś przez ostatni miesiąc czy ileś.

\- Jest do zniesienia, jak sądzę – Chanyeol wymamrotał w poduszkę, zastanawiając się czy _znośny_ było dobrym słowem do opisania go czy nie. Znośny był w porządku. Nijaki smak suchego chleba i wody gdy masz ochotę na coś ekstrawaganckiego, nuda kąpania się w letniej wodzie – nie nieprzyjemne, ale niekoniecznie chciane. Baekhyun był… czymś innym. Czymś dezorientującym. Nie przyjemnym, ale nie zupełnie niechcianym?

Kyungsoo położył mu dłoń na plecach.

\- Wasza dwójka nie rzuciła w siebie poważnymi obelgami przez tydzień czy dwa. To dziwne.

Chanyeol mocniej wcisnął twarz w poduszkę gdy objął z jękiem swój brzuch rękami, wewnętrznie przeklinając to dziwne uczucie w głębi żołądka.

Tak było już od kilku dni. Baekhyun zostaje wspomniany; Chanyeol ma mdłości. To inny rodzaj mdłości – nie takich, gdy jest obrzydzony jego imieniem, egzystencją i wszystko byłoby lepiej gdyby po prostu wyobraził sobie jak spycha go z klifu – to był inny rodzaj mdłości. Spocone dłonie, szybsze bicie serca. Jego odpowiedzią na „bić się czy uciekać” zawsze było bić się, jeśli chodziło o Baekhyuna, ale nagle zmieniło się w uciekać; za każdym razem gdy go widział w korytarzu, kiedykolwiek jego imię wyszło w rozmowie, kiedykolwiek to możliwe, unikał go.

Chaneyol znał na to tylko jedno wyjaśnienie, ale _to_ było zdecydowanie poza konkurencją. Właściwie nie pomyślał o tym, aż Kyungsoo nie usiadł obok niego, bucząc o człowieku którego wolałby unikać i o tym, jak ich relacja się zmieniła.

Ale nic mu się nie stanie jeśli zapyta, stwierdził, mając nadzieję że rozwieje wszelkie obawy, że to co czuł było… zakazanym uczuciem.

\- Kyungsoo – spytał Chanyeol, spoglądając w górę na niższego chłopaka siedzącego przy nim. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że lubisz Chena?

\- Chena? - zapytał obronnie Kyungsoo żartobliwym tonem. - O czym ty mówisz – nie lubię Chena.

Oczy Chanyeola zmrużyły się w ostrym spojrzeniu.

\- Nie udawaj głupka.

Kyungsoo syknął.

\- Zakochiwanie się – nie w Chenie, proszę zauważyć – jest jak… Nie wiem. To dużo różnych rzeczy. Chcesz się gapić, jakbyś nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. - Wydał z siebie delikatne westchnienie, spoglądając w górę na sufit gdy kontynuował. - To zabawna rzecz. Prawdopodobnie dwubiegunowa. Bo czasem twoje serce lata na chmurce, a ty wypuszczasz motyle z klatki w wietrzny wiosenny dzień, a czasem stoisz w deszczu cały skonany i zdezorientowany, kłócąc się z samym sobą o to czy zostawiłeś zapalony gaz na kuchence czy nie i czy wracanie się do domu by to sprawdzić jest tego naprawdę warte, a wszyscy wokół myślą że jesteś szalony, a czasami po prostu bardzo chcesz uderzyć tą osobę w twarz.

Chanyeol się skrzywił. Oto Kyungsoo którego zna.

Chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach się zaśmiał.

\- Ale to te szaleństwo, jak sądzę. Kiedy wszystko się do tego sprowadza, nie ma innego miejsca w którym chciałbyś być. Nigdy nie chcesz opuścić boku tej osoby. Zawsze jest w twoich myślach, boli cię to, i wszystko inne jest nieważne dopóki jej nie zobaczysz. Nie można tego właściwie nazwać. Po prostu wiesz.

Chanyeol zakrztusił się, widząc serduszka w oczach Kyungsoo.

\- Tak właściwie to krzyczysz teraz „po prostu bardzo kocham Chena”, wiesz o tym.

\- To nie Chen – warknął Kyungsoo, a delikatny rumieniec zabarwił jego policzki gdy zmienił temat. - W każdym razie, idziesz z nami w sobotę. Nawet nie myśl o wymiganiu się. - Uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy gdy szturchnął go w ramię. - I możesz wziąć ze sobą tą ślicznotkę w której myślisz, że się zakochujesz.

Kyungsoo szybko pochylił się w bok by uniknąć poduszki, którą Chanyeol wymierzył prosto w jego twarz, po czym Chanyeol syknął na swojego przyjaciela i ukrył twarz w innej poduszce. _Nie muszę – już go zaprosiłeś_.

Nie żeby zakochiwał się w Baekhyunie czy coś.

\- Okej, twoja strata – westchnął Kyungsoo. - Wyślę ci szczegóły, na wszelki wypadek gdybyś zmienił zdanie.

Chanyeol nie odpowiedział, czekając na dźwięk zamykanych drzwi by przeturlać się na plecy i przytulić poduszkę do klatki piersiowej, kiedy westchnął w stronę sufitu.

„ _Po prostu wiesz.”_

Chanyeol zmarszczył brwi. Nie pytałby, gdyby po prostu wiedział. Ale może jeśli nie wie, to nie jest… to uczucie. Może nie powinien kłopotać się z pytaniem. Oczywiście, że to nie było to. Nie mógł. Nie w Baekhyunie.

Jasne, wydawało się że często zaprzątał jego myśli, ale to dlatego że był irytujący i robił dziwne rzeczy jego uczuciom, a Chanyeol zawsze musiał być w gotowości gdy go unikał. I jasne, gapił się czasem na niższego chłopaka, ale nie dlatego że był nim urzeczony czy coś. Może za długo zajmowało mu wymyślenie odpowiedzi, albo może być tak oniemiały czystą głupotą która uwidoczniała się na jego twarzy że _nie mógł_ nie patrzeć na twarz Baekhyuna, którą bardzo chciał uderzyć.

_O nie_.

Chanyeol pokręcił głową. To nie było jednak to. To nie było to same uczucie. To nie mogło być to. Twarz Baekhyuna zasługiwała na bycie uderzoną, bo kim on był, żeby sobie chodzić wyglądając tak ładnie? Te oklapnięte, szczenięce oczy i jego dąsające się różowe usta po prostu błagały o uderzenie. I za każdym razem robił coś głupiego jak zwykle, albo śmiał się tym swoim denerwującym śmiechem czy uśmiechał się, albo sprawiał że klatka piersiowa Chanyeola znów się zaciskała, robiło się niewyobrażalnie trudniej by ignorować chęć zmazania uśmiechu z jego twarzy uderzeniem.

Chanyeol zrobił głęboki oddech.

To nie było to. To zdecydowanie nie było to.

Nigdy nie przeżył tego dziwnego czegoś z motylkami, albo czegokolwiek, co to „zostawianie włączonego piekarnika” co zostało mu wytłumaczone oznaczało, tak samo jak nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie Baekhyuna noszącego ich dzieci (bo fuj, co do diabła).

On po prostu… nie wiedział.

Ale to nie powstrzymało jego klatki piersiowej od zacieśniania się za każdym razem gdy o nim myślał. Nie powstrzymywało go od słyszenia głosu bruneta w głowie, gdy nucił melodie które ten śpiewał kilka dni temu. To nie powstrzymywało jego umysłu przed zapełnieniem się pozostałościami jego delikatnego śmiechu i myślami o jego śmiejących się oczach w kształcie półksiężyców.

_O nie, serce. Proszę, nie rób mi tego._

Zakochanie się w Byunie Baekhyunie nie było na liście projektu Chensoo. Zdecydowanie nie było na żadnej liście, którą Chanyeol planował zrealizować.

Spędził cały tydzień z daleka od Baekhyuna próbując przekonać samego siebie, że czuł się tak tylko dlatego, że to był jego pierwszy pocałunek pepero z kimkolwiek, i oczywiście że zareagowałby tak samo z kimkolwiek innym kto nie byłby Byunem Baekhyunem.

Więc nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu jego serce zabiło mocniej gdy dostał nową wiadomość od Baekhyuna, ale wiedział, że to nie miało nic do czynienia z tym dziwnym uczuciem zwanym miłością.

Nie miało. Przysięga.

_Od kutas:  
„Zakładam że Kyungsoo ci powiedział. Idziesz. To randka Chensoo. Musisz tam być.”_

_Do kutas:  
„Nie idę. Jestem zajęty.”_

_Od kutas:  
„Czym? Co do cholery mam zrobić jak kochasie się do siebie przyssą w takim wypadku?”_

_Od kutas:  
„Ale serio – nie idę jeśli ty nie pójdziesz. Będzie nudno jak cię tam nie będzie.”_

Jego serce znów zabiło mocniej. Czy do tego przyspieszyło?

_Do kutas:  
„To we dwójkę nie idźmy.”_

_Od kutas:  
„Hahaha nie. Nie bądź malkontentem. Idziesz, nawet gdybym miał ci założyć smycz i wyciągnąć siłą z domu ;)”_

Chanyeol nie odpowiedział, zrzucając telefon na ziemię gdy krzyczał do poduszki, chcąc by ten denerwujący ścisk w klatce piersiowej już się skończył. Nie skończył się.

I jakimś cudem skończył przykuty do okrągłego stolika przy ich lokalnym lodowisku obok Baekhyuna, który rzucał mu wciąż nerwowe spojrzenia, które uznawał za zirytowane jego sarkastycznymi komentarzami które wydawały się zmienić w zmartwione.

Czteroosobowa grupka była w tym momencie w środku rozmowy o tym, jak różowy zdecydowanie może być męskim kolorem, ale Chanyeol nie uważał, gryząc swoją słomkę gdy skupiał się na grupkach par jeżdżących w kółko po lodowisku, próbując jak najbardziej oddalić od siebie myśli o trzymaniu ręki Baekhyhuna i jeżdżeniu w bezsensownych kółkach i prawdopodobnie śmiejąc się, gdy ten mały idiota by się przewracał, chociaż zdecydowanie pociągałby ze sobą w dół też Chanyeola…

\- Chanyeol się zakochał.

\- Co? - Baekhyun spojrzał w górę, natychmiastowo odwracając się do tego, o którym była mowa, który zaczął dusić Kyungsoo za to nagłe stwierdzenie.

\- To prawda; poprosił mnie bym wyjawił mu tajniki miłości.

\- W kim?

\- Nie wiem – w jakiejś tajemniczej pani, o której mi nie chce powiedzieć.

Chanyeol posłał szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku Baekhyuna, który wyglądał na zbyt zainteresowanego jego nie-całkiem-obiektem-westchnień, po czym spojrzał w bok by nie zarumienić się pod spojrzeniem Baekhyuna.

\- Nie jestem zakochany – zaakcentował, skupiając wzrok na Kyungsoo. - I nie poprosiłem o to.

\- Aha, jasne.

Baekhyun pochylił się nad stołem, gapiąc się na Chanyeola przez kilka sekund, gdy ten próbował wsadzić swoją słomkę z powrotem do ust.

\- Powodzenia ze swoją nieodwzajemnioną miłością – wymamrotał, wywracając oczami. - Nikt by się w tobie nie zakochał, Park.

\- Zamknij się – warknął Chanyeol, ściągając Baekhyunowi czapkę na oczy gdy ten zaśmiał się sucho, odpychając Chanyeola od siebie.

Chen spojrzał między nimi, po czym popatrzył na Kyungsoo i pociągnął go za rękaw.

\- Chcesz pojeździć? - spytał cichym głosem jakby nie chciał przeszkadzać tamtej dwójce. Kyungsoo przytaknął i pomogli sobie nawzajem wstać i poprawić łyżwy.

\- Unikałeś mnie – powiedział wolno Baekhyun, pochylając się trochę za blisko jak dla Chanyeola i wyższy chłopak desperacko chciał nie słyszeć swojego serca tak głośno walącego w jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Nie unikam cię.

\- Nie odpowiadałeś na większość moich wiadomości.

\- Nie miałem ci nic do powiedzenia.

Baekhyun zmarszczył brwi siadając z powrotem, a jego spojrzenie pozostało jeszcze na jego profilu, po czym westchnął i wsadził sobie nachosa do ust.

Chen i Kyungsoo pomachali krótko do Chanyeola i Baekhyuna po zaoferowaniu im dołączenia do nich na lodowisku, ale Baekhyun zaśmiał się cicho i odmówił, mamrocząc pod nosem że powinni spędzić miły romantyczny moment razem, gdy im odmachiwał.

Baekhyun oparł się na stole z westchnieniem, gdy od nich odeszli.

\- Przynajmniej oni się dobrze bawią, prawda?

Chanyeol spojrzał w dół na niższego chłopaka obok niego, jego twarz była skrzywiona w niepewności. Baekhyun nie miał na sobie nic niezwykłego – nie musiał specjalnie ubierać się, by komuś zaimponować. Wyglądał tak samo szczupło jak zwykle, tak samo blado jak zwykle. Tak normalnie jak kilka miesięcy temu, gdy celował piłkami tenisowymi w tył jego głowy gdy przechodził obok kortów.

Nie czuł w tym momencie nic dziwnego.

Baekhyun spojrzał w górę.

\- Co?

Teraz czuł.

Chanyeol odchylił się do tyłu z głośnym westchnieniem.

\- Patrz na sposób w jaki on się robi nieśmiały przy Chenie. Jak obrzydliwie.

Baekhyun wywrócił oczami, wciskając sobie kolejnego nachosa do ust.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem że zobaczę flirtującego Chena. To ohydne.

Dwójka chłopaków spojrzała na siebie i zaśmiała się, po czym odwróciła z powrotem do swoich przyjaciół.

\- Zrobiłeś dobry uczynek, Byun Baek – westchnął Chanyeol, kładąc łokieć na głowie bruneta. - Wyglądają tak szczęśliwie.

Baekhyun zamruczał z rozkoszą.

\- Dam ci moją wizytówkę gdybyś chciał mojej pomocy, ale życzę sobie 20$ za godzinę. - Przerwa. - Po namyśle, nie. - Baekhyun zrzucił rękę Chanyeola. - Nie wyobrażam sobie znowu z tobą tak pracować.

Patrząc gniewnie Chanyeol popchnął go nieco.

\- Patrząc na to, jak katastrofalne były wydarzenia na początku, sam bym cię nie poprosił o pomoc.

Baekhyun prychnął.

\- Przynajmniej Chen i Soo prawdopodobnie niedługo zaczną się umawiać. To znaczy że prawie skończyliśmy. - Chanyeol zamarł. Prawie skończyli? - Ach – westchnął, odchylając się do tyłu z delikatnym uśmiechem. - Koniec z widzeniem twojej denerwującej twarzy codziennie, prawda?

Chanyeol gapił się na niego, a w jego umyśle panowała pustka. Prawie… skończyli?

\- Chanyeol?

Zamrugał, szybko wracając do kontroli nad swoimi myślami i rzucił mu fałszywy uśmiech gdy się zgodził.

\- Ta. W końcu… - Jego uśmiech zniknął, gdy spojrzał w dół na swoje kciuki.

Odmówił, gdy Baekhyun spytał czy chce pojeździć.

Nie zwracał zbyt wiele uwagi na bruneta o nadąsanej minie który oparł łokcie na stole i cicho wyjąkał:

\- W porządku.

Był zbyt zajęty myślą o tym, że to się naprawdę _skończy_. Czym to właściwie było? To był on i Baekhyun siedzący razem, próbujący umówić swoich przyjaciół. To były długie dni spędzane bok w bok śmiejąc się z ich przyjaciółmi. Dla Baekhyuna to tylko proste zadanie. Ale czym to było dla niego? On… nie wiedział. I wciąż nie wiedział, gdy pozwolił tej myśli zapełnić jego umysł na resztę nocy, podczas spaceru do domu, leżenia na swoim łóżku, zasypiania; przypominało mu o sobie z tyłu głowy.

Gdy o tym myślał, to było oczywiste że jeśli Chen i Kyungsoo się zejdą, Projekt Chensoo się skończy i nie będzie miał już powodu, żeby kontaktować się z Baekhyunem.

Nie będzie już potrzeby pałętania się w środku nocy wymyślając głupie rzeczy.

Nie będzie już spotkań w korytarzach czy podawania sobie liścików w klasie.

Nie będzie już chodzenia na lody po szkole we środy, a Baekhyun nie będzie śmiał się z niego gdy lody będą kapać mu po palcach, bo bezmyślnie zagubił się w delikatnych rysach twarzy Byuna Beakhyuna.

Nie będzie już przypadkowych spotkań.

Nie będzie już prawdopodobnie rozmów.

Nie będą już przyjaciółmi.

Będą znów nieznajomymi. Znów rywalami.

Ale… to było w porządku… prawda?

  


Serce Chanyeola się ścisnęło. _Do jasnej cholery, to nie było w porządku_.

  


Leżał na plecach na swoim łóżku z rękami wyciągniętymi ponad głowę i przeglądał zdjęcia, które Baekhyun zrobił sobie na jego telefonie, śmiejąc się cicho. _Te zdjęcia są ohydne,_ pomyślał przerzucając na następne, a jego uśmiech rósł z każdą głupią selcą którą szczeniak sobie zrobił, aż nie zatrzymał się na zdjęciu, które zrobił Chanyeol gdy brunet spał jak niewinny szczeniaczek na jego poduszce. Najpierw planował użyć go jako szantażu gdyby zaszła taka konieczność. Zamiast tego leżał na łóżku, patrząc na jego wszystkie delikatne rysy twarzy, od ciemnych rzęs ocieniających jego delikatne różowe policzki, do jego pulchnych, nieco rozdzielonych warg.

Powoli zniżył telefon i czule przejechał kciukiem po jego śpiącej twarzy.

To nie była miłość.

Nie. Nie mogła być.

  


Ale w końcu zrozumiał to dziwne uczucie o którym mówił Kyungsoo.

  


I w końcu wiedział, _co_ to było.

To był ból. Ulotna, nieodwzajemniona rozkosz.

  


I to się miało zaraz skończyć.

  


\---------------

  


Oczy Chanyeola nie patrzyły na Baekhyuna, gdy ten wszedł do klasy i wskoczył na jego biurko.

\- Hej – powiedział radośnie, spoglądając w dół na Chanyeola, który odmówił uznania jego obecności. - Dalej ze mną nie rozmawiasz? - spytał Baekhyun dąsając się, a Chanyeol nieco zjechał na krześle z cichym, oderwanym westchnieniem. - Nieważne. Chen i Soo idą do kina w ten czwartek, wchodzisz w to?

Wciąż brak odpowiedzi.

Baekhyun postukał palcami o biurko z irytacją, gapiąc się na niego w dół z grymasem.

\- Nie ma znaczenia. I tak idziesz.

Baekhyun patrzył na nieodpowiadającego Chanyeola jeszcze przez kilka sekund, po czym zeskoczył z jego biurka z jękiem.

\- Nie jesteś fajny kiedy nie odpowiadasz. Do zobaczenia we czwartek, Chanyeol. - Pomachał, odchodząc od jego biurka.

Oczy Chanyeola zmrużyły się, gdy powiódł wzrokiem za jego plecami gdy opuszczał klasę.

  


\---------------

  


_Od ten gościu:  
„Randka Chensoo o 7. Nie zapomnij. Idziesz.”_

  


\---------------

  


Drzwi się zatrzasnęły.

\- Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Powiedziałem ci 7, co nie? Chanyeol! - Baekhyun wpadł do domu krzycząc jego imię, aż go nie zauważył, siedzącego leniwie przez telewizorem, a jego oczy nie były skupione na niczym. Jęknął, podchodząc do niego. - Kiedy skończysz z tym wymijającym zachowaniem? To się robi nudne, a ja się robię zdenerwowany.

Baekhyun stanął przed nim, blokując widok na niewyraźny telewizor.

\- Więc? Wstawaj. Spóźnimy się. - Baekhyun stał tam przez kilka sekund po czym się pochylił by zrównać ich poziomy oczu i był zaledwie kilka calów od niego, zmuszając oczy Chanyeola by wreszcie spotkały się z jego. - Odezwij się do mnie, albo wykastruję cię na miejscu.

\- Jak się tu dostałeś?

\- Otworzyłem zamek wytrychem. Podniesiesz już swój tyłek?

Chanyeol mrugnął leniwie.

\- Powiedziałem ci już, nie idę.

Baekhyun oddalił się od niego, prychając sarkastycznie.

\- Nie idziesz? Nie zaplanowaliśmy tego wszystkiego żebyś nie poszedł. Wstawaj.

Wzrok Chanyeola opadł z niego z powrotem na telewizor.

\- Przesuniesz się? Nic nie widzę.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Baekhyun, ostentacyjnie kładąc ręce na biodrach. - Nie ruszam się aż nie zgodzisz się pójść ze mną.

Chanyeol jęknął, siadając głębiej na kanapie gdy próbował patrzeć przez szczupłą sylwetkę bruneta.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz żebym poszedł z tobą?

\- Bo to randka Chensoo, a my jesteśmy _drużyną,_ Chanyeol – stwierdził Baekhyun, kiwając się by zablokować widok. - Spójrz na mnie.

Chanyeol zamknął oczy i jęknął, odchylając się w tył na kanapie. Nie chciał się teraz użerać z Baekhyunem. Wcale nie chciał się użerać z Baekhyunem. Wszystko co tyczyło się miłości, uczuć i drobnego bruneta o uroczej twarzy, szczupłych palcach i pięknym głosie mogło po prostu wyskoczyć przez okno, tyle go to obchodziło. To było za dużo żeby sobie z tym poradził.

Baekhyun wydał z siebie niski odgłos, po czym kanapa się ugięła, a Chanyeol powoli otworzył oczy gdy brunet pochylił się nad nim, ponownie przyciągając do siebie jego uwagę gdy umieścił kolano między jego nogami, a ręce na ramionach Chnayoela, pchając go w tył.

\- Nie żartuję, Park – powiedział Baekhyun, a jego głos był niezwykle niski i poważny.

Klatka piersiowa Chanyeola go bolała.

Gapił się na niego, rozdarty pomiędzy ignorowaniem go a dręczeniem go tak bardzo by sobie poszedł. Była też opcja pójścia na randkę i uniknięcia dramy, ale utkwienie koło Baekhyuna w ciemnym kinie przez dwie godziny wcale nie brzmiało tak źle, gdyby tylko mógł zignorować niewygodny ból w klatce piersiowej i uciążliwe igły w swoim ciele gdy próbował powstrzymać się od spoglądania na chłopaka, który powodował u niego wszystkie rodzaje bólu.

\- Idziesz czy nie?

_Co ja robię?_ Chanyeol zapytał samego siebie gdy jego oczy spotkały się z dużymi brązowymi tęczówkami Baekhyuna kiedy przechylił głowę. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od patrzenia na bruneta, prawdopodobnie nieudolnie próbując utrzymać neutralny, skupiony, niezainteresowany wyraz twarzy, co było idealnym przeciwieństwem wszystkiego, co obecnie czuł – spoconych dłoni, szybkiego bicia serca, drżących palców. Bycie w pobliżu Baekhyuna było straszną torturą. Ale tak trudno było powstrzymać jego ręce leżące na kanapie od przyciągnięcia go bliżej.

\- To nie było pytanie – westchnął Baekhyun, oddalając się od Chanyeola i otrzepując swoje spodnie gdy się podnosił. - No chodź. Film zaczyna się za pół godziny, a my nie możemy się spóźnić.

To nie była miłość, przypomniał sobie. To nie było nic bliskiego temu słowu.

\- Wstawaj. Załóż coś ładnego; wyglądasz tragicznie. Poczekam na zewnątrz, okej?

Nie mógł się poruszyć. Ale jeśli tego nie zrobi, straci Baekhyuna. Chociaż jeśli zacznie za nim gonić, wtedy się podda, prawda?

\- Okej?

_Prawda?_

I wzrok Chanyeola wolno przeniósł się na bruneta, który tylko wywrócił oczami i odwrócił się od niego. Żadnych dodatkowych obelg. Tylko zwykła irytacja. I Chnayeol wstrzymał oddech, czekając na coś, żeby cokolwiek się stało, jak gdyby poruszenie się zawahało tą delikatną równowagę na której ledwo co balansowali. Jak gdyby w momencie, gdy zdefiniowali swoją relację, cała magia wyparowała i staliby się łamliwi i stęchli jak stare zużyte gliniane garnki, pokruszyliby się. Złuszczyli. Pękli.

Chanyeol nie mógł pozwolić, by pękli.

  


_Chrzanić to_.

  


\- Hej, Baekhyun – powiedział Chanyeol podskakując na kanapie, by zwrócić uwagę chłopaka. - Nie idźmy.

\- Co... nie idźmy?

\- Zostańmy tutaj. Zostańmy. - _Tak, oszalałem._

Baekhyun zamrugał i nagle Chanyeol pomyślał że to wszystko stracił, aż do chwili, gdy Baekhyun wydał z siebie radosny, dzwoniący śmiech ze swoich ust.

\- Zostańmy? Chcesz, żebyśmy tu zostali.

\- Tak – powiedział Chanyeol, pozwalając słowom wytoczyć się z jego ust zanim pomyślał, co mówi. - Zostańmy. Pozwólmy im iść samym, a my zobaczymy sobie film.

Baekhyun popatrzył na niego, wolno unosząc brew.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Sami będą się o wiele lepiej bawić, nie sądzisz?

Baekhyun patrzył na niego w ciszy, a sceptyczny grymas wciąż był widoczny na jego wargach.

Chanyeol zaledwie odwzajemnił nieśmiały uśmiech, aż Baekhyun nie wypuścił z ust głośnego pufnięcia a jego fasada zniknęła.

\- Co z tobą jest – zapytał ze zmęczeniem. - Przez sekundę – nie, przez tydzień mnie ignorujesz, a potem próbujesz mnie zatrzymać w swoim domu.

\- Nie ignorowałem cię – zapewnił Chanyeol z nerwowym śmiechem, gdy szturchnął ramię Baekhyuna. - Ja tylko…

\- Ignorowałeś mnie.

Szczęka Chanyeola się zacisnęła. _Unikałem cię_.

\- Nie.

Baekhyun wywrócił oczami i odwrócił się na pięcie.

\- Spóźnimy się, Chanyeol.

\- Czekaj, wysłuchaj mnie – powiedział Chanyeol, zatrzymując Baekhyuna i sprawiając, że spojrzał przez ramię. - Kyungsoo ostatnio denerwował się przez Chena, wiesz? Nasza relacja utrudnia ich związek – wyjąkał, mając nadzieję że Baekhyun nie złapie go na kłamstwie. - Myślę że powinniśmy się na chwilę odsunąć w cień. Może nawet trzymanie ich od siebie z daleka pomoże wzniecić ich romans.

\- Trzymać ich z dala od siebie żeby ich zeswatać? - spytał nieprzekonany. - Czy to ich po prostu nie spowolni?

_Dokładnie_.

\- Albo… Nie wiem. Po prostu przestańmy pojawiać się na ich randkach; może wreszcie się pocałują, jeśli nie będzie nas w pobliżu?

Baekhyun spojrzał na niego w ciszy, gdy Chanyeol poprawił się nerwowo, wymyślając na poczekaniu plan, z którym wiedział, że Baekhyun się nie zgodzi. W rzeczy samej, siedzenie sobie z zamiarem spędzenia jak najwięcej możliwie czasu z Baekhyunem i przeciąganie projektu Chensoo nie wydawało się wcale takie logiczne.

Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Chanyeola.

To dziwne uczucie które odczuwał i tak od początku nie było logiczne.

\- Czego nie zrobiliśmy? - spytał Chanyeol, podskakując u boku bruneta. - Zostawić ich razem samych na lunchu? Zaplanować spotkanie w salonie gier i się nie pojawić? Wyjść na spacer i zniknąć?

\- Co? - spytał Baekhyun. - Nic z tego nie brzmi zabawnie – jesteś tego pewien?

\- Oczywiście że jestem. To jest idealne. Głupkoodporne. Zaufaj mi.

\- Głupkoodporne – powiedział z wątpieniem Baekhyun. - Głupkoodporny plan wymyślony przez głupka.

Uśmiech rozciągnął się na twarzy Chanyeola.

\- Musisz mi zaufać.

\- Co wlazło ci do tego pustego łba? - spytał Baekhyun z ogłupiałym chichotem, pukając w czoło Chanyeola po czym pokręcił głową i odszedł w kierunku drzwi.

\- Czekaj – zawołał Chanyeol, sięgając by złapać nadgarstek Baekhyuna. Instynktownie przyciągnął drobnego bruneta do siebie i go przytulił.

Przycisnął nos do jego słodko pachnących włosów i wypowiedział przy nich delikatnie słowa.

\- Nie idź.

Baekhyun stał bez ruchu, uwięziony w jego ramionach, a Chanyeol trzymał go tam mocno, zbyt nerwowy by się poruszyć i zbyt przerażony, że Baekhyun mógł wyczuć jego nienormalnie mocno bijące serce w jego klatce piersiowej gdy sekundy rozciągały się do minut, a cisza stała się głośnym, dzwoniącym białym szumem.

\- W porządku, możesz mnie już puścić? - wyburczał Baekhyun, uwalniając się z jego ramion i patrząc na niego wilkiem, po czym usiadł na starej, szarej kanapie Chanyeola z głośnym westchnieniem.

Chanyeol gapił się nieufnie na Baekhyuna przez kilka sekund, jakby zastanawiając się. czy Baekhyun pochłonięty przez jego kanapę był prawdziwy i naprawdę zostawał z nim, aż ten nie spojrzał na niego przez ramię z pytającym uniesieniem brwi, poklepując miejsce obok siebie.

\- Przyjdziesz tu czy co?

\- Tak – Chanyeol przytaknął głupio, podchodząc powoli do sofy i siadając obok Baekhyuna, podczas gdy brunet położył stopy na stoliku i zaczął przerzucać kanały.

Ledwo zdołał przysunąć się nieco do Baekhyuna, sugerując co mogą zobaczyć kiedy przerwał mu sms od Kyungsoo.

„ _Gdzie jest wasza dwójka?”_

Chanyeol uśmiechnął się wpisując odpowiedź, wciąż świętując swoje ciche zwycięstwo.

  


_Do Kyungsoo:  
„Nie damy rady. Miłej zabawy z Chenem!”_

  


\---------------

_\- Chanyeol._

_\- Co?_

_\- Oglądasz mnie bardziej niż ten film._

\---------------

  


Szczerze mówiąc, Chanyeol nie oczekiwał że jego nie-planowy plan tak łatwo zadziała. Oczekiwał, że Baekhyun będzie jak zwykle pyskaty, będzie odwracał się i często wychodził z jego domu, drażnił się z nim przez jego głupie pomysły i zostawiał Chanyeola samego, ponownie wtapiającego się w swoją kanapę kolejną samotną noc z torturującym go brunetem nie opuszczającym jego myśli.

Ale każdy dzień mijał tak samo.

\- No chodź – mówił Baekhyun, pokazując się w jego domu kiedykolwiek mieli zaplanowaną randkę dla Chensoo.

\- Proszę – błagał Chanyeol, pokazując swoje wielkie oczy jak szczeniaczek proszący właściciela o podrapanie po brzuszku, a Baekhyun zawsze gapił się na niego przez kilka sekund.

Chanyeol był zawsze zaskoczony, gdy Baekhyun (niechętnie) się poddawał.

To było prawie jakby od razu pokazywał się wiedząc, że zostanie u Chanyeola. Nawet już nie próbował. W tym czasie stało się to już prawie rutyną, dnie przepełnione były chwilami planowania randek Chena i Kyungsoo. Baekhyun próbował zaciągnąć na nie Chanyeola, a upartemu Chanyeolowi udawało się zatrzymać Baekhyuna w domu dla siebie.

\- Chen i Soo idą na pizzę, chcesz iść?

\- Albo możemy ją sobie zamówić tutaj i pooglądać film.

\- Chodźmy powłóczyć się z Chenem i Soo po parku.

\- Wolałbym zostać w domu i pograć w coś. Ale nie mogę grać sam, prawda?

\- Hej, powinniśmy…

\- Albo po prostu…

Szczerze mówiąc, nie był pewien czy posiadanie Baekhyuna osok siebie, sprawiającego że jego hormony szaleją było gorsze niż po prostu tęsknota za nim, albo czy posiadanie go tu, mierzwienie mu włosów, słyszenie jego głosu, posiadanie otumanionych zmysłów przez niego całego było tym słodkim, bolesnym typem rozkoszy którą wolałby znosić tak długo, jak mogła istnieć.

I z całym czasem, który mijał spędzany razem, wydawało się nieuchronne że zakochiwał się znów, codziennie bardziej.

Spędzali czas z ręką Chanyeola wokół ramion Baekhyuna, gdy patrzył w dół z uśmiechem na bruneta śpiącego na jego piersi, gdy napisy końcowe po następnym filmie przelatywały w tle na ziarnistym telewizorze Chanyeola.

Spędzali czas posyłając sobie poirytowane, żartobliwe spojrzenia gdy Baekhyun wygrywał kolejną partię gry karcianej, drażniąc się z Chanyeolem, bo był w końcu zadeklarowanym _mistrzem_.

Spędzali czas dzieląc się ze sobą szczerymi uśmiechami gdy spotykali się podczas spacerów do szkoły rano, siedzieli razem w klasie bazgrząc albo bawili się na placu zabaw w parku w pobliżu domu Chanyeola po szkole, terroryzując małe dzieci które akurat były w pobliżu, gdy Chanyeol udawał że jest olbrzymem, sprawiając że dzieci śmiały się i atakowały go, aż nie wołał po pomoc Baekhyuna, ale brunet tylko stał z boku, śmiejąc się i zachęcając dzieci by kontynuowały, a czasem dołączał do zabawy.

Właściwie, to było tak jakby sami realizowali listę projektu Chensoo.

W chwilach takich jak te Chanyeol chciał owinąć ramiona wokół bruneta i nigdy go nie puszczać. Zwykłe przebywanie w jego obecności zaczęło go uszczęśliwiać, ale wkrótce zaczął chcieć więcej. Zazdrość i zaborczość zaczęły się do niego skradać za każdym razem, gdy Baekhyun spędzał czas z Kyungsoo czy Chenem na przyjacielskim spotkaniu, i dąsał się na niego aż Baekhyun nie zaśmiał się i przeprosił, nie będąc w stanie odmówić jękom Chanyeola „baw się ze mną~” po czym kulił się u jego boku, albo wymyślali własne zajęcia, prześmiewając całą noc.

Wszystko szło idealnie, aż Chanyeol nie wyszedł na lunch by znaleźć Baekhyuna siedzącego przy ich zwykłym stoliku zupełnie samemu.

\- Gdzie Chen?

Baekhyun westchnął, skubiąc jedzenie gdy przesunął się w lewo, żeby zrobić miejsce dla Chanyeola, by usiadł obok niego.

\- Jakbym wiedział. Wygląda na to, że już nas naprawdę nie potrzebują. I tak potrafią się już sobą zająć. Prawdopodobnie pieprzą się w bibliotece.

Chanyeol usiadł obok niego marszcząc brwi.

\- To chyba dobrze, nie?

Baekhyun westchnął, a Chanyeol nie potrafił oderwać oczu od jego brwi zmarszczonych we frustracji, skrzywienia ust, albo nieznacznie opadających kącików jego oczu. Chanyeol się uśmiechnął. On naprawdę był piękny. Ostatnio spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu i Chanyeol prawie całkowicie zapamiętał twarz Baekhyuna, ale i tak zawsze się gapił, przyciągnięty przez jego obezwładniające piękno i tą desperacką chęć sprawienia, że będzie jego. Ale się nie poruszył. Mimo tego jak bardzo go lubił, bardziej lubił ich przyjaźń, i możliwe popsucie jej nie było czymś, co planował zrobić w najbliższej przyszłości.

W końcu jak się mówi swojemu staremu-największemu-wrogowi-ale-już-nie-naprawdę-wrogowi-jakby-przyjacielowi że się w nim zakochało?

Chanyeol odwrócił wzrok gdy Baekhyun podskoczył na odgłos ludzi podchodzących do stolika. Kyungsoo wyglądał na obrażonego gdy szedł przed Chenem, który szedł za nim, narzekając na coś.

Kyungsoo jęknął i upuścił swoją tacę na żółty stolik.

\- Jak wasza randka zeszłego wieczoru? - spytał radośnie Baekhyun z uśmiechem, gdy Chen przerzucił nogę przez ławkę.

\- Randka? - spytał Chen, zatrzymując się w swojej pozycji by spojrzeć w dół na bruneta. - Jaka randka?

\- Ten frajer mnie wystawił – powiedział Kyungsoo, siadając na ławce obok Chanyeola i zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Mieliśmy randkę? - spytał Chen.

\- Chanyeol powiedział mi że chciałeś się spotkać w kinie o dziewiątej.

\- W ogóle nie dostałem wiadomości od Chanyeola.

Pod spojrzeniami pozostałej trójki siedzącej przy stole, Chanyeol zaczął się wzbraniać z nerwowym śmiechem.

\- Może się nie wysłała?

Kyungsoo jęknął gdy wstawał.

\- Jesteś idiotą, Chanyeol – jęknął odchodząc od stołu, a za nim szybko poszedł Chen, krzycząc:

\- Czy to dlatego byłeś zły? Kyungsoo! - gdy ślepo za nim podążał.

Baekhyun obserwował ich przez sekundę, jego zdezorientowana twarz zmieniła się w powagę.

\- Zauważyłem, że ostatnio nie było dużego postępu – powiedział Baekhyun, odwracając się z powrotem do Chanyeola. - Myślałem, że to dziwne. Powinienem zrobić coś wcześniej.

Chanyeol wzruszył ramionami, rumieniec zażenowania dotknął jego policzków. Nie powinien zostać złapany tak wcześnie.

\- Nie wszystko idzie po mojej myśli, jak sądzę.

\- Nie, odkąd kazałeś nam przestać się angażować stanęli w miejscu. - Zmrużył oczy. - Zaplanowałeś to?

Chanyeol zacisnął usta.

\- To był zwykły wypadek, Baekhyun.

\- Wypadek – powiedział Baekhyun, po czym pokręcił głową. - Wiedziałem, że działo się z tobą coś dziwnego. Czego chcesz? Czemu to robisz?

Chanyeol zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie robię niczego, Baekhyun, proszę.

\- A teraz lepisz się do mnie jak pies. Odczep się, Park – powiedział Baekhyun, wracając do swojego zwykłego tonu obrzydzenia i oddalił się od niego.

Chanyeol zamrugał, a ciężki, zirytowany grymas wykrzywił jego usta.

\- Naprawdę tu się staram, Chanyeol. - Głos Baekhyuna był niezwykle surowy. Kpiący, żartobliwy, sarkastyczny, nawet zły i wkurzony, takim zwykł go słyszeć. Surowy i karzący nie były na miejscu w załamaniach złych brwi Baekhyuna, jego zmrużonych oczach, jego zaciśniętych ustach.

Ostre „ja też” zostało szybko zastąpione przez „przepraszam” siedzące na końcu jego języka, ale nie wypowiedział tego, bo nie było mu przykro. Wcale się nie starał.

\- Od teraz ja zajmę się planowaniem – szepnął ostro Baekhyun, ciągnąc go za ucho, po czym wstał. Chanyeol syknął na niego, przytrzymując ucho ręką gdy odwrócił wzrok, odmawiając patrzenia jak Baekhyun pakował swój lunch i opuścił stolik bez rzucania mu nawet jednego spojrzenia.

  


\---------------

  


„ _Piknik w świetle księżyca.”_

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Chanyeol w momencie, kiedy Baekhyun zasugerował ten pomysł, nie dlatego że brzmiał tandetnie, obrzydliwie romantycznie i ohydnie (chociaż to też przyczyniało się do jego niechęci do pomysłu), ale dlatego, że to brzmiało jak coś, co spodobałoby się Chenowi i Kyungsoo. Za bardzo.

\- Tak, naprawdę – odpowiedział Baekhyun z tym spojrzeniem w oczach które zapewniało, że to zrealizuje bez względu na to, co powie Chanyeol. - Brzmi uroczo!

Uroczo nie było problemem. Efektywność była.

Chanyeol się nie kłócił. Poprzedni tydzień spędził próbując poprawić swoją relację z Baekhyunem i odzyskać jego zaufanie, gdy patrzył jak jego poprzednie starania by utrzymać dwójkę z dala od siebie zostały szybko obalone przez wpływ Baekhyuna.

To było coś, w czym był dobry. Wtrącanie się i doprowadzanie rzeczy do końca.

Baekhyun ignorował każde ciche „przepraszam” które Chanyeol wymamrotał w korytarzu, każdy liścik który podał mu w klasie, każdą wiadomość którą wysłał po szkole, aż przestał próbować. To wtedy Baekhyun wpadł na ten pomysł.

\- Nie prosiłbym cię o pomoc, ale to za dużo żebym sam sobie dał radę. - Ścisnął krawat Chanyeola i przyciągnął go w dół do swojego wzrostu. - Ale przysięgam, że jeśli zrobisz coś żeby to popsuć…

\- Nie zrobię; nie zrobię – wyjąkał Chanyeol, odsuwając się szybko gdy uścisk Baekhyuna na jego krawacie się rozluźnił.

Baekhyun spojrzał na niego w górę gdy poprawiał swój kołnierzyk, po czym westchnął i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Przyjdę dziś wieczorem do ciebie żebyśmy skończyli planowanie. Nie spóźnij się.

\- Okej – odpowiedział Chanyeol gdy brunet zaczął odchodzić, zaciskając pięści po bokach. A Chanyeol patrzył z delikatnym uśmiechem jak odchodzi, zastanawiając się, jak udawało mu się ignorować go przez tak długo. - Tęskniłem.

Baekhyun odwrócił się przez ramię.

\- Co?

\- Nic! - krzyknął, szybko odwracając się i odchodząc w swoim własnym kierunku.

Ten piknik w świetle księżyca nie brzmiał tak źle. Ustawienie stolika dla Chena i Kyungsoo przy rzece w noc pełni i pozostawienie ich by spełnili swoje romantyczne potrzeby _i wreszcie się pocałowali_ , i skończyliby z tym. Tak wyjaśnił to Baekhyun.

Jednakże bycie _lokajami_ było małym szczegółem, który musiał wypaść mu z głowy aż nie pojawił się w domu Chanyeola mając na sobie czarny garnitur, w całości z kamizelką i krawatem, jego włosy były ładnie uczesane, a jego oczy podkreślone mocnym eyelinerem i delikatnym cieniem. Uwaga Chanyeola została odciągnięta od jego pięknej twarzy tylko wtedy, gdy uniósł ramię, pokazując na nim zawieszony drugi garnitur.

\- Ten jest twój. - Sadystyczny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. - Mam nadzieję, że lubisz jak ci się rozkazuje, Lokaju Park.

\- Nie będę lokajem.

To było wszystko co zdołał powiedzieć zanim Baekhyun był na nim, próbując zdjąć jego koszulkę gdy Chanyeol protestował, ale Baekhyun zaczął łaskotać go do momentu, w którym koszulka wreszcie zeszła, po czym przeniósł się do jego spodni, a Chanyeol krzyknął, bo Baekhyun próbował rozebrać go _na środku jego salonu_. Jego ręce pociągnęły za gumkę, ściągając jego spodnie i prawdopodobnie bokserki, zanim Chanyeol wreszcie się poddał, odpychając Baekhyuna i poszedł przebrać się w garnitur.

Tryumfalny uśmieszek Baekhyuna zmienił się w uprzejmy uśmiech gdy Chanyeol wrócił.

\- Wyglądasz nieźle.

Chanyeol pokiwał głową.

\- Ty też.

Przygotowali mały stolik i krzesła dla dwójki, wazon z czerwonymi różami w środku, przegapiając rzekę która błyszczała w świetle księżyca. Rozrzucili płatki róż wokół na trawie, a wszystko było oblane delikatnym migoczącym światłem dwóch długich świeczek. Baekhyun przekonał Chanyeola by wziął ze sobą swoją gitarę i zagrał trochę dla nich, idealnie wprowadzając romantyczny nastrój którego potrzebowali.

Chanyeol musiał to przyznać. Baekhyun był w tym dobry.

Kiedy wszystko już było przygotowane, nadszedł czas by dwójka przybyła. Baekhyun kołysał się z jednej nogi na drugą, czekając aż para przyjdzie i będzie zachwycona jego pracą.

Ale oni się nie pokazali.

Kiedy minęło dwadzieścia minut po czasie, w którym mieli się spotkać, Baekhyun zaczął robić się nerwowy. Przedrandkowa trema nie odeszła, jego wcześniejsze podekscytowanie mieszało się z oczekiwaniem, niepokojem, frustracją i „ _Gdzie oni do cholery są?”._

\- Może po prostu się spóźniają? - zaproponował lekko Chanyeol, by Baekhyun nie przepalił kolejnego bezpiecznika.

\- Ach – westchnął Baekhyun siadając na jednym z krzeseł i opierając się na nim, gdy sprawdził telefon. - Co się dzieje. Podaliśmy im dobrą datę, prawda?

Chanyeol powstrzymał jęk. Ten jeden raz kiedy naprawdę chce żeby coś poszło gładko jest wtedy, kiedy idzie źle. Świetnie.

Nie, naprawdę. _Świetnie_.

\- Nie wydaje się, żeby mieli przyjść – powiedział Chanyeol kiedy minęło dziesięć albo więcej minut bez znaku dwójki.

\- Nie mówi mi, że zaplanowaliśmy to wszystko na nic – jęknął Baekhyun, klepiąc się w twarz. - Proszę powiedz ni, że nie ubrałem się w ten garnitur lokaja na nic.

Chanyeol nie zrobił nic poza gapieniem się. To nie było na nic. Widząc bruneta wystylizowanego tak ładnie było czymś, na co Chanyeol czekał już od dłuższej chwili, i posiadanie Baekhyuna w swojej obecności było wystarczająco dobre.

\- Nie jest – powiedział Chanyeol, a mały uśmiech ozdobił jego usta. - Mam na myśli że wciąż tu jesteśmy. Jedzenie tu wciąż jest. Przynajmniej możemy z tego skorzystać.

\- My? - spytał Baekhyun, a jego oczy wypowiadały wszystkie pytania których nie potrafiły uformować jego usta. Chanyeol kiwnął krótko głową, naraz odpowiadając na nie wszystkie. Baekhyun spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem, odchylając się i zjeżdżając niżej na krześle z uśmieszkiem. - Chyba sobie kurwa żartujesz, Park – powiedział, a rozbawienie błyszczało w jego oczach.

Kiedy Chanyeol nie odpowiedział, on powoli się wyprostował, siadając i wkładając ręce między uda jak szczeniaczek.

\- Nie żartujesz.

Chanyeol odchrząknął, spoglądając w innym kierunku gdy próbował wyjaśnić.

\- Wiesz… Już to wszystko ustawiliśmy i tak dalej. To nie jest warte zmarnowania. Zróbmy z tego test, jeśli się uda to przygotujemy to znów dla Chena i Soo, okej? - _W końcu pójście z tobą na piknik w świetle księżyca też nie byłoby takie złe._

Cisza między jego wyjaśnieniem i odpowiedzą Baekhyuna była przytłaczająca.

\- Okej. Jasne – zaszczebiotał, odwracając się do kosza piknikowego. - Darmowe żarcie zawsze jest dobrą rzeczą.

Zastawianie stolika było pełne śmiechu i chichotów, udawania bycia lokajami dla siebie nawzajem i żartobliwego próbowania i podkradania jedzenia gdy drugi nie patrzył. Baekhyun wypowiedział się o tym, jak podekscytowany był żeby to zjeść i złożył kondolencje Chenowi i Kyungsoo bo nie będą mogli cieszyć się tym, co przygotowali. Chanyeol wyjaśnił jak trudno było doprowadzić do perfekcji to bulgogi i niech Baekhyunowi to lepiej posmakuje, bo zmarnował na to zdecydowanie za dużo czasu.

I przez sekundę, tylko jedną chwilę, mogło się poczuć że byli w stanie oderwać się od wszystkiego, co było o „Chenie i Kyungsoo” w końcu do czegoś, co było o „Chanyeolu i Baekhyunie”.

\- Ty to zrobiłeś? - spytał Baekhyun zlizując ziarenko ryżu z ust, a Chanyeol przytaknął, pochylając się by wytrzeć dolną wargę Baekhyuna.

\- Jesz jak dziecko – powiedział Chanyeol, tylko rozmazując sos. - Tsk. - Sięgnął, by go dobrze wytrzeć w tym samym momencie, w którym mały język Baekhyuna wysunął się spomiędzy jego warg by to zlizać.

Chanyeol zamrugał i usiadł z powrotem, wycierając kciuk w serwetkę gdy Baekhyun zakrył usta, śmiejąc się cicho.

\- Przepraszam; nie chciałem cię polizać.

Chanyeol pokręcił głową. Nie wiedział, jak język mógł być tak uroczy. Chciał go w swoich ustach. Boże, chciał go zassać. _Uspokój się, Chanyeol, to za szybko._

\- Nie martw się o to.

Baekhyun tylko uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem gdy zaczął znów jeść, a między nimi zaczęła się formować nieco bardziej niezręczna cisza. Chanyeol odepchnął swój talerz i położył głowę na rękach, gdy w ciszy obserwował Baekhyuna, który skończył już danie główne, był w połowie sernika i mówił o czymś na co Chanyeol nie zwracał uwagi, gdy odebrał pojedynczego sms-a.

_Od Kyungsoo:  
„Podoba ci się twoja samotna randka z Baekhyunem?”_

Skurwysyn.

\- To Kyungsoo?

Chanyeol omal nie spał z krzesła, próbując ukryć wiadomość przed Baekhyunem.

\- Tak… - Jego głos się załam. Odchrząknął. - Taa, uh…

Baekhyun powstrzymał rozbawiony chichot, a Chanyeol ukrył telefon pod stołem, przygotowując się by odpisać mu: _„Gdzie jesteście? I to nie jest randka; po prostu korzystamy z waszej randki za was”_ i o Boże, to zdecydowanie była randka, co nie?

Chanyeol przełknął ciężko. To wcale nie było częścią planu.

Spojrzał na Baekhyuna, który wciąż się na niego gapił, z uniesioną oczekująco brwią.

\- Co powiedział?

Chanyeol spojrzał w dół na telefon.

\- Jest zajęty i zapomniał. Nie jest pewien co jest z Chenem.

Baekhyun nadąsał się w braku aprobaty, a Chanyeol zacisnął pięści, zastanawiając się czy robił to specjalnie, bo nie było możliwości żeby ktokolwiek mógł być tak uroczy przez przypadek.

\- To źle…

Chanyeol przytaknął powoli, odwracając swoją uwagę od bruneta, który wrócił do swojego sernika, szturchając go z grymasem.

\- Przynajmniej mamy to całe jedzenie, z którego możemy się cieszyć i przechwalać się przed nimi później – powiedział Baekhyun z uśmiechem, a Chanyeol nie mógł się powstrzymać, tylko odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Czas zawsze wydawał się płynąć powoli, gdy był w obecności Baekhyuna, jak teraz. Gdy była tylko ich dwójka, chwile wydawały się być nieskończone.

Chanyeol oderwał od niego wzrok, wreszcie biorąc swoją gitarę i siadając na trawie, gdy zaczął grać. Baekhyun szybko skończył sernik i usiadł obok Chanyeola, nucąc razem ze znajomą melodią którą Chanyeol często słyszał zza zamkniętych drzwi. Ich dwójka pozwoliła czasowi zagiąć się wokół nich gdy siedzieli razem pomiędzy wszystkim i niczym, po prostu ciesząc się ze swojej obecności i czasu dla siebie.

Baekhyun odchylił się do tyłu wgapiając się w niebo i jego oczy przenosiły się między wszystkimi błyszczącymi gwiazdami, a uśmiech wpłynął na jego twarz.

\- Ach, to by była idealna randka dla Chena. Uwielbia obrzydliwie romantyczne rzeczy jak to.

\- Tak? - spytał Chanyeol, odchylając się jak Baekhyun, zamykając oczy gdy kontynuował brzdąkanie na gitarze.

Baekhyun się roześmiał.

\- Powiedziałby też teraz coś obrzydliwego. Jak „myślę że jesteś piękniejszy niż wszystkie gwiazdy”. Czy coś.

\- To było okropne – zaśmiał się Chanyeol i żartobliwie uderzył go w ramię. - Kyungsoo zaśmiałby się tylko i go tak odepchnął.

\- Wyglądając bardzo uroczo, z rumieńcami na policzkach i tym swoim niewinnym uśmiechem w kształcie serca.

\- Diabeł w przebraniu.

Dwójka zaśmiała się w harmonii z prostym rytmem gitarowym Chanyeola, aż nie przestał i sięgnął, by założyć pasmo włosów Baekhyuna za jego ucho. Zanim się zorientował, pochylał się, a jego usta były delikatnie przyciśnięte do policzka Baekhyuna w niewinnym pocałunku, przez który mniejszy chłopak się od niego odsunął, zamierając i wprowadzając ciężką ciszę, gdy uniósł dłoń do policzka.

\- Co to było? - spytał. Jego głos był delikatny i cichy, prawie zgubił się między cykaniem świerszczy.

\- K-Kyungsoo… On by prawdopodobnie zrobił coś takiego… - zająknął się Chanyeol z nerwowym śmiechem. - Wiesz…

Baekhyun gapił się na niego przez czas, który zdawał się być wiecznością, po czym wolno zacisnął usta kręcąc głową i z wahaniem się pochylił. Chanyeol instynktownie się od niego odsunął, ale gdy Baekhyun zamknął oczy i przycisnął swoje usta do ust Chanyeola, jego oczy się rozszerzyły gdy patrzył przed siebie pusto. Jego usta były tak delikatne i pulchne na jakie wyglądały, prawie jak pupcia niemowlęcia, chociaż Chanyeol nigdy nie całował pupci niemowlęcia, więc prawdopodobnie porównanie nie było dobre. Może tak właściwie były tak delikatne jak pupcia Baekhyuna, bo taki tyłek jak jego, zaokrąglony i odstający musiał być miły, również delikatny i miękki, i _nie, Chanyeol nie gapił się na niego i nie myślał często o takich rzeczach._ Został wyciągnięty ze swojego ciężkiego podziwu dla ust (i tyłka) Baekhyuna gdy drobny brunet się od niego odsunął, a jego głos był delikatny gdy wzrok spotkał się z szerokookim spojrzeniem Chanyeola.

\- Chen wolałby pocałować go jak należy.

Chanyeol przełknął ciężko, próbując poskładać swoje myśli, które były jak szklany wazon który Baekhyun zrzucił z dachu i efektownie potłukł na miliony maleńkich kawałeczków, bo _ten_ Byun Baekhyun właśnie go pocałował. Nie, nie, on pocałował Baekhyuna.

  


Ale… Baekhyun oddał pocałunek.

W usta.

  


_Jasna. Cholera._

Chanyeol tylko patrzył się przed siebie pusto, próbując powstrzymać się od krzyczenia w dezorientacji i w milczeniu oblizał usta. Jego język przebiegł po śladach słodkiego smaku pozostałego na jego wargach, kiedy próbował uspokoić swój przyspieszony oddech do normalnego tempa, mając nadzieję że jego zaskoczona reakcja nie przerażała Baekhyuna. Byli zbyt blisko siebie. Ich oddechy się mieszały, serca biły mocno, myśli się rozmywały. Byli zbyt blisko siebie. Zbyt blisko, by Chanyeol mógł myśleć – zbyt blisko by zobaczyć swoje odbicie w szklistych oczach Baekhyuna – zbyt blisko by powstrzymać się od pochylenia się i otrzeć swoje usta o te wargi delikatne jak pupcia niemowlęcia.

\- Kyungsoo pewnie by oddał pocałunek.

Baekhyun spojrzał w górę na niego, jego oczy błyszczały z odbiciem księżyca w pełni, a jego włosy okalały anielsko jego twarz gdy pytanie pojawiło się na jego ustach, wypowiedziane szeptem cichszym niż bryza, która rozwiała jego słowa.

\- A ty oddałbyś pocałunek mnie?

Chanyeol nie potrzebował słów by odpowiedzieć, gdy powoli się pochylił, a ich usta ledwo otarły się o siebie, prowokująco, z delikatnymi, ciepłymi oddechami i wahaniem, gdy przybliżyli się do siebie wystarczająco blisko w gorącym oczekiwaniu, po czym Chanyeol odepchnął się w kierunku bruneta by połączyć ich usta zanim Baekhyun zmieni zdanie. Baekhyun uniósł się by spotkać wargi Chanyeola, popychając ich na ziemię i wpadając w ramiona Chanyeola, które owinęły się wokół niego gdy przyciągnął go bliżej, zasysając dolną wargę Baekhyuna w swoje usta, delikatną i wciąż słodką od ich deseru. Ręce Baekhyuna złapały jego twarz, gdy pocałunkiem odbierał mu dech w piersiach, wdychając przyjemny zapach drugiego chłopaka kiedy wydał z siebie rozmarzone westchnienie przy jego ustach. Umysł Chanyeola zamglił się przez wszystko i nic, wdychając Baekhyuna jakby nie mógł się nacieszyć jego słodkimi ustami, albo cichymi i zadowolonymi szczenięcymi jękami. Chanyeol odmówił pozwolenia swojemu umysłowi na odpłynięcie kiedy skupił się na Baekhyunie. Na smaku ust Baekhyuna, na włosach łaskoczących delikatnie jego skórę. Na sposobie, w jaki jego ciało wpasowało się w jego ramiona, na sposobie w który jego szczupłe palce trzymały jego twarz. Na Baekhyunie, odsuwającym się od niego powoli, gdy ich usta wciąż się siebie trzymały, nie chcąc się rozdzielić kiedy ich oczy się otworzyły i zamarli w tej pozycji, gapiąc się na siebie w milczeniu.

Chanyeol nie mógł zliczyć sekund, które minęły gdy skupił się na małych oczach Baekhyuna, które szybko zmieniły się w malutkie półksiężyce kiedy delikatny, zawstydzony śmiech uwolnił się spomiędzy jego warg, a on oblizał je nieśmiało gdy odwrócił wzrok. Chanyeol ledwo zauważył szeroki uśmiech rozciągający się na jego własnych ustach przez różowe policzki Baekhyuna kiedy ten usiadł, odciągając dłoń od twarzy Chanyeola, posyłając mu uroczy, nieśmiały uśmiech który wydawał się tak na miejscu, że Chanyeol nie mógł się powstrzymać przed odwzajemnieniem tego tym głupim uśmiechem, z którego Baekhyun zawsze się śmiał.

Anielski brunet znów zaśmiał się delikatnie, gdy przejechał kciukiem po dolnej wardze Chanyeola.

Jego głos był delikatny i słodki, pasując do bryzy która rozwiewała światło księżyca błyszczące na rzece.

\- Chen by powiedział, że mu się to podobało.

Chanyeol uśmiechnął się do niego, a jego głos był równie delikatny.

\- Kyungsoo by powiedział…

\- Kurwa nareszcie – przerwał im głos, a ich dwójka spojrzała w górę jak jelonek w świetle samochodowych reflektorów gdy Chen i Kyungsoo wyszli zza gęstych krzaków za ich miejscem, robiąc aplauz _czemuś_. Baekhyun odepchnął się z klatki piersiowej Chanyeola, gdy Chen zagwizdał.

\- Pocałowali się! - zaśpiewał Chen z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. - W końcu się pocałowali.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Baekhyun, a strach zakradł się do jego głosu kiedy odskoczył od Chanyeola, jeżąc się ze zrozumieniem gdy spojrzał pomiędzy ich dwójką i z wahaniem oblizał usta.

\- Właśnie pocałowałeś _tego Parka Chanyeola_ – powiedział Chen przez śmiech.

\- Wcale że nie – wcale że nie! - powiedział Baekhyun, odpychając od siebie Chanyeola z nerwowym śmiechem. - Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.

\- Nie udawaj. - Uśmiechnął się. - Wszystko widzieliśmy.

\- Pierwszy pocałunek Chanyeola był słaby – powiedział Kyungsoo, gapiąc się w dół na przyjaciela. - Myślałem, że będziesz w tym lepszy.

Chanyeol zamrugał.

\- Ja…

\- Myślałem, że Baekhyun będzie szybszy – wymamrotał Chen – zważając na to, że prawdopodobnie lubił cię dłużej.

\- Nie lubię go, ty świrze – syknął Baekhyun, a jego twarz się zaczerwieniła kiedy wyrwał kilka źdźbeł trawy z ziemi i rzucił je słabo w kierunku swojego przyjaciela.

\- Ty co? - spytał Chanyeol, siadając powoli by być twarzą w twarz z Baekhyunem.

Głos Baekhyuna zadrżał, gdy spojrzał w bok.

\- Ja… ja…

Na twarzy Kyungsoo pojawił się grymas gdy rzucił Chanyeolowi spojrzenie.

\- Nie żeby to było zupełnie nieodwzajemnione.

Chanyeol skrzywił się, odwracając wzrok od spojrzenia Baekhyuna.

\- Dzięki Bogu jednak jest już po wszystkim – dodał Kyungsoo z kolejnym westchnieniem. - Nie wiem co bym zrobił, gdybyśmy musieli ustawić dla was kolejną randkę po tym jak zostawiliśmy was samych już przez tak dużo czasu.

Chanyeol i Baekhyun odwrócili się do niego, a ich szczęki niemal im opadły.

\- Przepraszam?

Kyungsoo wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nigdy byście się nie zgodzili pójść razem na randkę gdybyśmy nie wkręcili was w jedną czy dwie.

Baekhyun zachichotał, kiedy wstał.

\- Nie, nie, musisz być w błędzie. _My_ mieliśmy Projekt Chensoo – _my_ wkręcaliśmy _waszą_ dwójkę w randki…

\- Co było głupim planem – zgasił go Kyungsoo – bo to naprawdę szybko stało się oczywiste. Więc Chen i ja chodziliśmy na te wasze głupie randki żeby wasza dwójka mogła się wreszcie dogadać. - Kyungsoo odwrócił wzrok od zszokowanej twarzy bruneta by spojrzeć na Chanyeola ze znudzonym wywróceniem oczu. - Wtedy zacząłeś ignorować to irytujące coś, aż nagle wyznałeś, że jesteś w nim zakochany.

Chanyeol zmarszczył brwi, opierając się z tyłu na rękach.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że jestem w nim zakochany.

\- Aha, jasne – powiedział Kyungsoo, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. - Musieliśmy coś zrobić, żebyście nie wrócili do bycia wrogami czy… cokolwiek to do cholery przedtem było. Byłem już prawie przygotowany do powiedzenia ci że zakochałem się w Baekhyunie czy czegoś równie irracjonalnego. Nie mógłbym być zainteresowany tym frajerem nawet gdybym próbował. - Przerwał i spojrzał w kierunku Baekhyuna. - Bez obrazy.

\- Obraziłem się.

\- Ale proszę cię, Chanyeol, co chciałeś zrobić? Trzymać go w swoim domu i pozostać we friendzone? Musiałeś w końcu zrobić jakiś krok naprzód. My tylko pomagaliśmy.

\- W każdym razie – przerwał Chanyeol – to znaczy że wasza dwójka…

Chen wplątał palce między palce Kyungsoo i uniósł, żeby ich dwójka to zobaczyła.

\- Już jesteśmy oficjalnie razem. Byliśmy od dłuższej chwili.

\- I mi nie powiedzieliście? - wrzasnął Baekhyun, gdy Kyungsoo nieśmiało odciągnął swoją dłoń od ręki Chena.

\- Oczywiście że nie – odpowiedział Chen, śmiejąc się gdy otoczył niższego chłopaka ramieniem i przyciągnął do swojego boku. - Wydawaliście się być tak szczęśliwi, udając że nas swatacie.

Chanyeol jęknął, chowając twarz w rękach.

\- Co myśmy narobili.

Baekhyun spojrzał między Chanyeolem i ich przyjaciółmi, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

\- Ja nie…

\- Nie waż się powiedzieć czegokolwiek o tym, ze nie zakochałeś się w Chanyeolu – westchnął Chen. - Wszyscy wiemy o tym, jak wymykałeś się późno w nocy żeby się z nim spotkać i o wierszach miłosnych i piosenkach miłosnych i czasie który spędziłeś w łazience…

Twarz Baekhyuna stała się jasnoróżowa gdy pospieszył się, by zakryć usta przyjaciela.

\- Nie mów tego – syknął, zanim odwrócił się do Chanyeola, krzycząc: - Nie wierz mu!

Chen tylko się zaśmiał, a delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Chanyeola gdy patrzył na zawstydzonego bruneta.

Baekhyun nadąsał się gdy spojrzał na Chena, zabierając rękę z jego ust.

\- Więc wcale wam nie pomogłem z waszym związkiem?

Chen uśmiechnął się do niego i zmierzwił mu włosy.

\- Nie, pomogłeś.

\- Jeśli „pomocą” było zmuszenie nas do bycia razem aż nie wzięliśmy spraw w swoje ręce żeby was powstrzymać – westchnął Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol wzruszył ramionami.

\- To wystarczy.

\- W każdym razie – powiedział Chen, zakładając dłonie za głową – zjedliście już wszystko? Umieram z głodu…

Odszedł w kierunku stołu, a za nim Kyungsoo, a Chanyeol i Baekhyun po prostu tam stali, obserwując jak ich dwójka atakuje kosz piknikowy. Baekhyun pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zagrali na nas jak na skrzypcach.

Chanyeol szturchnął go w ramię.

\- Nikt nigdy by się we mnie nie zakochał, co?

\- Zamknij się, Park – jęknął Baekhyun, a jego policzki zabarwiły się na czerwono.

Chanyeol położył palec pod drobnym podbródkiem Baekhyuna odwracając jego twarz w swoim kierunku.

\- Spraw, żebym się zamknął.

Baekhyun zmarszczył nos w irytacji, po czym stanął na czubkach palców by przycisnąć swoje usta do ust Chanyeola w krótkim, niewinnym pocałunku. Odsunął się i położył palec na swoich uśmiechniętych wargach.

\- Ani słowa – szepnął i mrugnął, zanim w podskokach oddalił się od Chanyeola, zostawiając wyższego chłopaka za sobą.

Gapił się na bruneta przez sekundę, po czym na jego usta wpłynął powoli szeroki uśmiech, gdy krzyknął jego imię i pobiegł, by dogonić przyjaciół.

  


\---------------

_\- Nie dokończyliśmy listy Chensoo._

_\- Co zostało?_

_\- Pocałunek w miejscu publicznym._

_\- ...Nie pocałujemy się przy was, wy idio…_

_\- Okej._

_\- …_

_\- Szczęśliwi?_

_\- C-Chen!_

\---------------

 


End file.
